The Diamond Seal
by FreeSpawns
Summary: The 4th shinobi war is delayed, this gives Naruto the time to "track" Sasuke down and bring him back, after he bring him back, Naruto leaves the village due to an incident with the council. As he leaves he gives Sakura a seal on her right hand which hold 1/4 of th 9 tails chakra. Sakura is confused with the "gift" and has to figure out what to do with this New found power. NaruSaku
1. The  Village Gate

Copyright: I do not own Naruto

**_Timeline: Naruto is 17 yet the war hasn't started, a delay caused the war to be shifted years later, While Naruto hasn't fought in war he tracked Sasuke down and brought him back, More details coming soon_ **

Naruto had been cooped up in his room, "Is this really it,'' he said.

He had finally gotten Sasuke back to the village, but at what cost. The village and its people still saw him as nothing, as just another tool in their arsenal, yet he now knew that they didn't even care if he was a weapon. He had ideas pop in his head, what would life be away from here, get rid of his burdens and start fresh? Nonetheless a few people kept him where he is now, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura and now Sasuke, but slowly that may not be the case

He heard a knock on the door, He wasn't planning on answering after what had happened in the village gate, He soon felt that person leave, just to his surprise that person appear in his window, All he saw from his point of view was Kakashi silver hair. The room was dark, it was like if Naruto room had been abandoned for years, ironically it was the exact opposite of Naruto, almost commedaclly ironic.Kakashi slid the window open and jumped in Naruto room

"Why are you here Kakashi, I would like to be alone,'' said Naruto.

He knew Naruto was hurt, maybe even more than he can comprehend. Yet he couldn't muster up the courage to say the right words, instead woefully says" I'm sorry for what happened".

* * *

4 Days Earlier

He was sweating like he had never done before, his right arm was severely injured, he was dizzy and could barely walk. Sasuke was even worse, his left arm was no more and his left eye had a deep cut on it, but he was still alive. Naruto picked up the pace as he reached the gates of his home, tears filled his eyes as he made it through the gates

When Naruto had finally made it he saw some familiar faces including Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, all of the Konoha 11, but shockingly he saw the Konoha council there as well, Sakura and Team 11 rushed to Naruto, Sakura did what she could and started healing Naruto as Tsunade made it to Sasuke who was in critical condition, Naruto only heard Sakura's screams and started to slip from conciseness.

Shikamaru shouted, "We have to get Naruto to the hospital, Choji pick Naruto up and rush to the hospital, we will take care of Sasuke''.

Tsunade quickly lifted her hand towards them.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM, He is gravely injured and any rushed movement can be far worse for him, wait for the medical team''.

Tsunade turned to Naruto then heard the commotion the council was making, she had no time to wonder about what they were talking about as she had to quickly try to heal Sasuke wounds before the medical team arrived, As they arrived she stopped healing Sasuke and the medical team quickly made use of their medical staff to transfer Sasuke to the hospital, but that's it, just Sasuke.

Tsunade shouted, "Why did you only bring supplies to take one person" she angrily shouted.

As the leader of the medical team began to speak giving Tsunade an explanation, Homura lifted his hand signaling them to not waste time and get Sasuke to the hospital.

"Homura what is the meaning of this,'' she shouted.

"Tsunade I won't let Naruto get away with this,'' Homura said in a strong tone.

"I truly am grateful to him for saving us from Pain no so long ago, but this is too much. We almost lost the Uchiha clan because of his actions".

Koharu nodded and said.

"Naruto said he and the Kyuubi had finally understood each other, but that does not mean he can control it. There is still a risk of the Kyuubi attacking and due to today's actions, the council has agreed to not provide Naruto with any help, he will no longer be allowed to be treated at a hospital".

"When Naruto recovers he will no longer get support from all of the council clans, and will no longer be a shinobi of Konoha".

This stunned everyone around them except the council, yet visually some did not agree with the outcome.

Tsunade said shakingly,"He saved us all, you can't do this".

Both Sakura and Tsunade had no other choice, as the others in the background argued, Tsunade Rushed to Naruto and activated her Byakugou seal. Sakura and Tsunade with the help of the Kyuubi silently helping them, gave it their all to save Naruto, for each their own separate reasons, yet they knew that things would not be the same if they failed at saving him.

Kakashi noticed that Naruto was conscious and aware of what just happened, he was not the only to notice Naruto awake. Naruto saw Kakshi staring right at him, his tears were now of sadness and not relief.

* * *

Present time

"You're sorry", Naruto said in an angered voice." You're not sorry at all are you Kakashi, you're just trying to clear your conscious".

Kakashi was visibly surprised at Naruto outburst, he was now really wondering who was he really talking to."Naruto how can u think that I wa-"He was cut short when Naruto blitz him and was right in front of him.

"Don't give me that crap, you did nothing, you just stood there, looking at me, you saw me suffer and you didn't even rebel against the council" said Naruto now in a sad tone.

" Naruto calm down I know how you feel," said Kakashi.

Naruto stared at him infuriated.

"Your the only one that knew I was conscious, Tsunade and Sakura-chan tried to play it off as nothing happened, lying to my face, I know they did it for me not to feel like I'm feeling right now You saw the distress in my face after hearing the village that I've almost sacrificed my life to save, stab me in the back".

Naruto grabbed Kakashi by his vest and was almost at the break of tears as he said,

"I know you have lost in your life, your teammates and your parents, but you know nothing of what I'm feeling so stop trying to empathize with me".

Naruto backed off and said in a monotone,

"You should leave Kakashi before my disappointment of you gets even greater".

Naruto now was heading to the shower, knowing when he came back Kakashi would no longer be there. As Kakashi saw Naruto walk off, he was stunned by what had just happened. Millions of thoughts crossing his head, but the main one being

"_Was he right?", did I do all this for myself, to clear my conscious of the actions and harm i've done to Naruto_".

He stood there in shock as a few tears rolled down and were absorbed by his mask, he walked away in the rain, which he noticed was now sadly ironic.

* * *

After a week of Naruto in isolation, he was summoned by Tsunade.

As he walked in the Hokage's office, he spotted Kakashi sitting with book at hand and Sakura just staring at him with a smile on her face. For the first time, he gave a genuine smile seeing Sakura smile. Although he knew his feelings were one-sided, he was still hoping for that chance to show her what she means to him. He wore his grey undershirt (the one from his fight with Sasuke in the anime, it looks cool), and some orange pants. He obviously didn't know why he was here.

"Naruto are you okay", Said Tsunade.

"As great as ill ever be granny," said Naruto.

Tsunade was not thrilled that he never dropped that nickname, but was happy he didn't seem to remember what had happened, She had thought he was just recuperating from his injuries for the past 2 weeks, yet what she didn't know was that he was fine by the 5 day due to both Sakura and Tsunade's help.

She worried about Naruto because a man with grief left for so long in isolation and only his thoughts to accompany him may ot have been the best idea.

"Naruto how are your injuries" said Sakura in a sweet and concerned voice

"They've healed up pretty well" said Naruto in an unbelievable happy tone.

Sakura fully caught on of his tone she feared that he may have found out what happend but how? She and Tsunade had told both the council and all konoha 11 to keep what happened at the gate a secret, both council and all 11 jounin agreed, with the couci being reluctant but agreed anyways manly due to the fact they may regret their choices later on, except Homura and Koharu. She thought that maybe a civilian had seen and told him about it, but that's highly unlikely as Tsunade ordered all to say away from the gate and clear the roads for the medical team, before Naruto even arrived. Sakura brushed of the thought and assumed that Naruto was probably still mentally grasping his fight with Sasuke, she was surprised when as soon as she assumed that, Naruto asked.

"Where is Sasuke, can I go see him"

Tsunade quickly answer with a smile, " he is still recovering you must have kicked his ass pretty badly,''

Naruto recalled his fight with Sasuke, he had grown even closer to Sasuke and understood his reasoning to his actions for the past few years that he has been gone, he had learned so much that he was hoping to talk to him without fighting and talking like ... brothers.

"So why am I here, I want to go home", said Naruto now not even trying to hide his eagerness to go home and ponder in his thought alone

Everybody caught on to this which upset both Tsunade and Sakura, but not Kakashi as he had a glimpse of what the councils and his own actions have done and changed Naruto, he just hoped that he would slowly get back on Naruto's good side, but right now is too soon and both Naruto and he needed time to decipher the conversation they had.

"ill get to the point, you have a mission to prepare for", said Tsunade.

She had convinced the council to give Naruto one more chance, this mission was his last chance so she picked a fairly easy one with an A rank. Tsunade hoped she was doing the right thing.

**_Authors notes _**

**_The summary says he will leave the village but how???? I'm pretty sure you can guess when. It took me a while to complete this chapter so I don't know if this will be weekly (Maybe) Thank you _**

Also i need a beta raeder, so if your reading this and your a beta reader PM me, Thank you 10/24/19


	2. The Mission

**_Copyright: I don't own Naruto _**

A mission, what for?, said Naruto

Tsunade happily said, "I hoped to get your mind off the tension between you and Sasuke, that fight might have been too stressful for you".

Plus maybe we can finally talk, said Sakura cheerfully.

Naruto smiled," Id like that a lot Sakura-chan"

Tsunade didn't seem to notice that Naruto was not the same, but she sooked it off and was glad that he seemed okay.

"Alright you leave in 3 days, so for now get ready. We will talk of mission details when the time comes," said Tsunade.

Everyone in the room shook their heads and walked out, Naruto not wasting any time and dashed to his home, without saying goodbye to anyone.

\--

3 days later

He was crying, it seemed that he cried a lot these days. He stood next to him, hoping that he may just wake up and they would be together like old times, but he knew that won't happen, never will

"I know that you once told me to achieve my dreams, but also strive for happiness," said a saddened Naruto

"Is my happiness here?"

"What if it isn't, should I not be here anymore," said Naruto

"I wish you could guide me through this Pervy Sage, I really miss you"

Naruto then knead down and stared at his grave, wishing he never had to go through this ever again.

"Naruto are you ready, let's go". Screamed Sakura, not knowing how Naruto felt, or what he was thinking at that moment.

"I'm coming" said Naruto wiping tears from his face.

His mission was simple, check out and investigate an Akatsuki base deep in the jungle. The group was no more and this mission would be no higher than A, mainly because nobody was occupying the base. Recently a neighboring village seems to think people were still occupying the base and sent a message to the Hokage.

They walked for hours and once they were close, they set up a camp.

Nobody talked, Naruto once he finished with his small tent went straight to his tent not talking to anyone, Sakura stayed up and look out for enemies while Kakashi also followed Naruto's moves and went straight to his tent.

"Sakura-chan"

Sakura turned around to see Naruto heading towards her

"Naruto don't worry I can stay up," she said but Naruto ignored her

"I don't feel the same, something changed in me," Naruto said.

"You have noticed it haven't you".

Sakura was shocked, She tried to brush off the thought of this actually happening but she just couldn't.

" Yeah, what happened between you and Sasuke?" she asked.

He was silent, it was after the fight with Sasuke that affected him the most. He wondered how much he changed, he had no clue, but he knew one thing, he was not the same.

"I'm not the same person Sakura, something changed, either for the good or bad, it happened"

He said.

"I can't seem to feel happiness the way I felt it before".

It seemed to Sakura he wanted to vent all his trouble with someone, asking questions was pointless.

"Sakura, I now understand the Kyuubi, he can read my thoughts and I can read his. He is the only one that knows what im going through right now, my thoughts, my emotions, everything" he said.

"I kept my promise to you, I brought him back, but now there is nothing left, I don't see a future for myself"

Sakura was concerned at his words, something else happened to Naruto, something he wasn't spilling out and she had no clue how to talk to him, she couldn't show him anything. She never had to go through what he did. So how could she relate or respond to what he said?

"Naruto you're scaring me, what do you mean no future, what about your dream to be Hokage of our village?" she said worried about him

"I don't know, That seems nothing more than a childish dreaming from my past self, hoping for acceptance, for family,'' he said.

Sakura froze

"Naruto don't do anything rash and stop thinking so negatively. Goals are what makes us, the steps we take are to strive for our goals, our dreams. If you don't have a goal or a dream you will never strive to become someone greater than who you are now, she said.

"If you don't have a goal or a dream you will never strive to become someone greater than who you are now". This repeated violently in Naruto's head, but what was his goal or dream now, was his dream of becoming Hokage really over.

"Goodnight", Naruto said before crawling back in his tent.

"Goodnight", Sakura said hoping she changed his mind.

Sakura thought to herself that this was one of those moments where Naruto was too sad to think things through, Naruto was acting exactly the same as when Jiraya died, she saw this as nothing more than something normal and soon he would be back to his old self.

She had no clue.

\--

As Naruto crawled in his tent, he sat with his legs crossed and his hands together.

"Kurama," Naruto said now staring in front of the cage

"I need your help," said Naruto.

"**Naruto I can't help you with this" Kurama replied **

Naruto noticed Kurama was dead serious, he seemed to have changed a great deal after the other fox inside his dad talked to Kurama, must have changed his perspective.

" I need you, tell me what to do, please"

**" I will tell you one thing, hopefully, it will help you get through this. Happiness should be your first priority"**

Kurama said that Naruto was kicked out of his mind.

"It's my head Kurama, Don't kick me out of my own head" Naruto said while giving a little chuckle

Happiness, would he be happy being Hokage? As he thought about it he seemed to agree to himself that he wouldn't be happy but didn't want to let go of the hope because that dream represented his childhood and wanting to be accepted. Would he be happy being in Konoha after the incident at the gate? He answered that immediately, no.

\--

2 days later

The Mission went as well as it should have, no movement for the base during the mission, the team was given a specific rule. No entering the base, just scouting for a few days

Naruto had a lot of time thinking and came up with wild ideas, the craziest one was abandoning his team, his village, everyone for a new start, yet he couldn't make any decisions right now, he needed to calm down and think.

They were heading back to the village, then suddenly Kakashi stopped.

"Naruto I'm sorry" said Kakashi looking straight at Naruto.

"You are my precious student, I don't want anything happening to you" said Kakashi

"What are you talking about Kakashi?" said Naruto

Sakura noticed he didn't call him Sensei, how serious was this?

"You know what im talking about, I just want to apologise for what happened the other day," said Kakashi.

"Really?" said Naruto unammusingly.

Kakashi nodded, "Naruto you had a lot of time to yourself, two weeks, I can imagine what you were thinking about".

"Care to enlighten me on my own thoughts Kakashi" said Naruto a little aggravated

Sakura was confused, what happened between the two, what happened that "other day".

"Naruto you plan to leave the village, don't you,'' said Kakashi.

Silence filled the three as both Skaura and Kakshi deeply stared at Naruto, waiting for an answer

Naruto looked straight at Kakashi.

"You think it's the best option for you to be happy, right?" said Kakashi, confident in his hypothesis.

"What a ridiculous thought Kakashi, you really don't know me at all, do you?" said Naruto.

"Naruto don't lie to me, I kno-", Kakashi was cut off

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME" screamed Naruto now infuriated.

Sakura took a step back a little afraid of Naruto back while Kakashi seemed to have known this was going to happen.

"You're proving my point Naruto" said Kakashi.

Naruto was now noticeably angry at Kakashi, it seemed like Kakashi hit all the right points

"How could you know me, you're just my sensei, yet are you? You haven't taught me anything over these past few years" said Naruto.

Kakashi was now a little worried with Naruto's reactions, it seemed like hell was about to break loose.

Kakashi looked towards Sakura, what was visibly confused and frightened.

"Sakura he knows about what happened in the gate," said Kakashi.

Sakura's world collapsed, this explained everything, all those serious questions, Naruto's mood, everything. She has to do something and fast before something broke out between them, but how did he know, she needed to find out.

"How," she said

"I wasn't unconscious Sakura-chan, I heard every word, saw ever expression and faces, I now know the type of village Konoha is"

Naruto looked at them both, "You know what Kakashi you may have just changed my mind, The only thing clingy me in that village was Sasuke, Sakura, and Tsunade. But this is for me, for my happiness, for my goals, I also have to think for myself".

Sakura cringed, she had said the wrong thing when they talked at night. she couldn't lose him

"I have lived hell in that village since I was a kid, I stayed hoping one day that would change" said Naruto

"Thinks changed for a bit, but that didn't last long did it Kakashi"

"I always believed that my life would have been better if you stepped in sooner Kakashi. This whole time you knew who my father was, and you left your sensei's son abandoned, rotting alone" said Naruto.

"How" said Kakashi shocked that Naruto knew.

"How did you know he was your father"

"Who told you?" said Kakashi.

"The third left me a note after he died, with a picture of my dad and his genin team, he also told me about my mom, the previous jinchuriki" said Naruto.

Naruto now giving Kakshi a menacing glare, "Do you know how hard it is to live like that Kakashi, alone, with no other option because everyone hates you for just being alive, yet I forgave you thinking that you were to small to take care of some orphan, but you keep on making me suffer more and more.''

Kakashi sighed, " I know exactly how you fe-"

"No you don't!" Naruto screamed.

"You chose to be alone, you had friends who cared about you, Kakashi you had an option, something I wish I had back then"

Naruto looked straight at him and said with malice,

"I hate you"

"The Fourth would be rolling in his grave,"

Sakura had a blank stare. She had not heard most of their discussion after Naruto said he was willing to leave, she was aggravated with Naruto.

"Are you serious Naruto, after all the suffering that one teammate leaving caused me, you would still leave me!?" Sakura said now crying.

Both Kakashi and Naruto were taken aback as they turned towards Sakura, she had been silent for most of their discussion.

"I cried so much for Sasuke, I couldn't do anything for him and I couldn't stop him, I felt like nothing. Naruto you saw me in my worst times, you saw my pain, but you helped me get back on my feet and saved me from sorrow, and now you will do this to me again!" cried Sakura.

Naruto felt a little guilt, she was right, he saw her at her worst, he saved her because he loved her, but this was much more than that, this was bigger than her now, he stared down, not wanting to look at Sakura

"This isn't about you Sakura, at least not anymore,'' said Naruto.

Sakura finally maybe had felt what Naruto had felt that one day, betrayal. There was only one option of saving Naruto, she just hoped she could do something to help him

"I just figured out that going back to that village is no longer an option, I won't stay there any longer" said Naruto, getting ready to fight.

"Naruto please don't do this" said Sakura, still naively hoping she could stop Naruto without a fight.

"Naruto you may hate me, but I won't lose you, as your sensei and your friend, ill bring you back to your sanity,'' said Kakashi, readying his Sharingan

Naruto looked ready, he looked like he was willing to give it his all to win, to release the chains that bind him to Konoha

"I couldn't do anything for Sasuke, but I can at least try to do something for you," said Sakura, wiping the tears from eyes, she pulls out a chakra enhanced kunai.

Authors Notes.

**_Thanks for reading, feedback is always accepted. _****_I released this chapter only a day later than my first chapter, but dont expect for me to update that quickly, I think every Friday is a really good weekly upload time, i will probably bring more chapters thought the week, but if i dont, just wait up untill the next Friday, Thanks _** 10/25/19


	3. The Inevitable?

**_Copyright: I don't own Naruto _**

Kakashi looked towards Sakura, he could see that she really hated the idea of fighting Naruto, yet was not ready to give up

Naruto blitz Kakashi and went for a punch in the gut, the punch was caught by Kakashi. As Naruto struggled to let go of Kakashi grip he sensed Sakura on his left side ready to strike him on the side. He knew he couldn't be hit by her punch, Naruto jumped over her punch but was punched by Kakashi in the air sending him a few feet away.

Naruto thought, "_I have to strike from range, I won't win if I rush this._

As Naruto recovered from the punch, Kakashi and Sakura both ran full speed towards him. Naruto uses his shadow clone jutsu and creates 50 clones, one ran away towards the trees, ready to infusing nature energy

"Chaaaaaaaa!" screamed Sakura while she slammed the ground at full force

Sakura slam dispersed all of Naruto's clones, Kakashi knew what Naruto was up to and sent a few kunai to a tree behind Naruto, killing his last clone

"Sakura, don't let him enter Sage mode, we might not be able to do anything if he uses natural energy" said Kakashi

Sakura nodded, She and Kakashi both ready their next assault but saw Naruto make 3 more clones

Naruto knew he had to get into Sage Mode if he was going to win this fight, but both Sakura and Kakashi knew his strategy and they knew he can only enter Sage mode if he stood still, this was going to be more challeging then he thought.

They knew how to counter him, But he was stronger and had more chakra than both of them, that was the only advantage that came to mind, but he could win if he overpowered them

"Wind style, Rasenshuriken" screamed Naruto as him and his clones created the massive jutsu.

Kakashi was stunned by Naruto actions, Both he and Naruto knew how deadly that jutsu was, yet Naruto was willing to use it against his team

"Naruto are you really trying to kill us" said Sakura

Naruto wondered if he was willing to kill them, for the purpose of being free, he was now questioning his sanity, how could he really be questioning this, yet he remembered the gate incident and his sorrow being in that village.

"If it means that I can go, even if this stains my conscious, I will do it" said Naruto

Suddenly two clones popped from under both Kakashi and Sakura, they gripped both their legs tightly, they couldn't move. Naruto threw the jutsu straight at them, Sakura prepared for the inevitable, saddened that she would get killed by her own teammate.

"KAMUI!" Kakashi shouted leaving nothing in their paths, the Rasenshuriken was gone.

Naruto didn't seem surprised that Kakashi used his Mangekyou sharingan, Naruto seemed to have wanted Kakashi to use his ability, since he knew how much cakra kamui consumed.

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes, did Naruto really hate him this much? Naruto really tried to use a fatal jutsu against his own team, people he considered family. Kakashi mind went blank, this wasn't Naruto anymore this was someone else, this was now his enemy. This battle is now for life or death

Sakura was terrified of Naruto, how could he, When Sasuke left the village he had no intention of hurting her, yet now Naruto was willing to kill her for freedom, how much had the incident with the council change the Naruto she had known

"Naruto you aren't the same anymore,' i thought you could come back, but this is to far," said Kakashi as he made familiar hand signs.

"You had the intention to kill people you consider family. I can't let you get away with this" said Kakashi

Kakashi slammed his hand on the ground and summoned 3 massive dogs which jumped straight at Naruto while Kakashi and Skaura rushed from behind.

Naruto created 4 clones, each with their own rasengan, The clones struck the dogs dispelling them immediately. Naruto and his clones then turn their sights to Kakshi and Sakura.

Sakura tried to slam the ground again, but was stopped by a clone rushing her with a rasengan at full speed.

Kakashi created 4 lightning dogs the first 3 hitting there targets, while the Fourth one was doged, Kakashi had hit Narutos clones but not Naruto himself.

Naruto created 2 more clones and began forming a second Rasenshuriken, he needed this one to hit since he can only make 2.

Naruto knew that they would try to stop him, but if they blitz him, he would just hit them with the rasengan that he was transforming.

"Kakashi what do we do, he can create Rasenshuriken faster than befor-".

Kakashi quickly made a few hand signs and created his infamous lightning blade.

Sakura was stunned, Kakashi was also now using lethal force towards Naruto.

"Kakashi?" questioned Sakura, wondering if he was now willing to kill Naruto after the Rasenshuriken.

Naruto smiled, "Kakashi are you sure, you don't want to kill your precious student do yo-"

Naruto was caught off guard by Kakashi blitzing him with his jutsu.

"Lightning blade!" shouted Kakashi.

"_Dammit I shouldn't have left my guard down against Kakashi, I overestimated myself. This won't go well, he could kill me if I don't do anything" _thought Naruto.

Naruto had no time, he had to block the jutsu, he used the 2 other clones to take the blow while he tried to cancel out the lightning blade with his rasengan.

The two clones took the blow, then Naruto crashed his rasengan with Kakashi jutsu but his rasengan was to weak, as it didn't infuse enough wind chakra, it was a basic rasengan. Kakashi jutsu hit Naruto's left side of his chest. Naruto was blown 20 feet away and slammed on a tree, he stared at where he was struck, Kakashi had got him, and Naruto couldn't do anything, He tried to stand up but fell to one knee, clutching his injury.

"No this can't be it, it's already over, have I really been this outclassed" said Naruto now worried.

"NARUTO!" said Sakura rushing towards Naruto

Kakashi knew it was over, there was no way he could fight back with that type of injury. Kakasi covered up his Sharingan and seemed very drained, he leaned on a nearby tree, taking most of the weight off his legs, as he saw what his jutsu did to Naruto, tears formed in his eyes. He told himself that it was worth it in order to save Naruto from an even darker path Sasuke took.Yet he couldn't stop thinking of what Naruto had tried to do, Naruto may never be the same to him.

"_He is still just a kid, yet I feel tired...I'm sorry Sensei"_ thought Kakashi as he looked at Naruto

Sakura was shaken with the exchange between Naruto and Kakashi. Sensei and student fighting to the death, both willing to kill each other to win. She had so many questions towards them both, but before all that, she had to get to Naruto and clear up his wounds or do what she could.

Naruto looks towards them both, Sakura was rushing towards him, while Kakashi looked at him in a different way, like he both regretted what he did, and also didn't. Was it really over, what will happen when he goes back to Konoha, how could he lose? All these thoughts rushed his head in seconds. One thing was clear to him, going back to Konoha was not an option

"Kurama" said Naruto silently

* * *

**In Konoha**Tsunade was doing paperwork, she was so bored with nothing to do but paperwork.

"Lady Tsunade, just finish that pile and we will call it a day" said Shizune.

"Finally, now your talking my langu-"

As Tsunade called to Shizune, both Shizune and Tsunade looked straight out the window, they felt something strange, a power like never before, it seem menacing but warm as well

"Tsunade what was that?" said Shizune.

Tsunade stood up , she looked sraight at the power source, and walked towards the window as she placed her hand on it, she could feel it, like it was right infront of her.

"Shizune, send 3 Anbu teams to that location, right now!" shouted Tsunade.

"Hai"

* * *

Naruto felt a power surge throughout him, It was the 9 tails power, but he some control of this power, even stronger than when the 9 tails took over his body.

Kakashi and Sakura were paralyzed, they had never felt such power before, Naruto was glowing yellow and weird marking appeared all around him, What happened? They both asked themselves, Kakashi realizing he was running extremely low on chakra, mainly due to the use of Kamui. He worried if there was anything him or Sakura could do now, Naruto now had the power to kill them both

Naruto wondered if this was the power of the seal on his right hand that his father gave him. but he shut that idea down since when he did use it that one time, it was completley different. He had no time to ponder as he felt the pain of his injury slowly going away, he stood up now confident that this was it, there was no way he was losing.

"Naruto howw? Where did this power come from" said Sakura, terrified of Naruto power.

Naruto didn't answer, instead he molded a weak Rasengan, and blitz Sakura in a flash

Naruto knew Kakashi had waited to much chakra, and Sakura was now his only opponent.

Kakashi rushed toward Sakura with all his might. But his Chaka was terrifyingly low, he fell to the ground, he saw Sakura paralyzed, Naruto's jutsu was gonna connect, but even if it killed him he had to save her. Kakashi pulled out his sharingan ready to use kamui. He felt his eyes start the jutsu but disappeared instantly.

"_No, this can't be, it won't work" _thought Kakashi

Kakashi's Sharingan eyes was now bleeding and was slightly blinded. Kakashi knew he couldn't do anything, it was over, he exhausted his last bit of chakra and quickly fainted.

Naruto decreased the power of the rasengan as he just wanted to knock Sakura unconscious for a few hours while he ran to freedom

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but this is it" said Naruto as he slammed Sakura with a weak Rasengan

Naruto quickly noticed he underestimated his new power, the Rasengan ripped Sakura stomach and sent her flying more than 30 feet with no sign of slowing down

Sakura screamed in pain as she was hit, she knew this was the end of her, the rasengan was to powerful. Sakura saw Naruto's face one more time, with tears rolling down her face she slipped from consciousness.

Naruto rushed towards her, as he made it to her he witnessed what he had done to her, she had a deep crater in her stomach. How could he do this to the one he loved, as he questioned his own choices, Naruto knew he had to do something before she was too far gone to save.

"KURAMA HELP ME, WHAT DO I DO" screamed Naruto

"**First calm down, place you two hand near the injury and push as much chakra as you can to the wound" **said Kurama

"Okay," said Naruto

"Sakura-chan you have to stay with me, okay'' said Naruto crying

"I can't lose you, please kami, let me save her"

As he pushed as much chakra as he could, He saw that it was working, but it was too slow to save her

"Kurama its to slow, I can feel her slowly fading from existence" said Naruto worried

"**Give her the seal" said Kurama urgently.**

**"**Do you think that will save her?" said Naruto

Kurama nodded,"**It should, we are not linked close enough so you can't access all my power, that seal has enough of my power"**

" Okay i'll do it" said Naruto

"**Naruto you know you can't take this back right, the only way to get it back is if she gives it back to you"**

"That doesn't matter Kurama, this is my fault, ill do anything to save her, you know what she means to me, don't you? Said naruto

Kurama smiled he knew exactly how much she meant to him. He thought to himself

"** _Your to soft Naruto"_ **

As Naruto grabbed her right hand he felt nothing, he just noticed he had no clue how to pass on the seal

"I don't know how to give her the seal, what do I do," said Naruto stressfully

"**Let me take control i'll be able to d-**"

Kurama was cut off by Naruto not hesitating and giving his body to the Kyubbi. Kurama smiled

"**Without even a second thought huh"** said Kurama.

Without wasting any time, Kurama grabbed Sakura hand, he connected his chakra with hers and passed all of the seal's power to Sakura

As he let go he was hit with a rush of fatigue, Passing on the seal's chakra was tiring, but as he removed he let go of Sakura's hand he smiled as he noticed the diamond was now on her right palm.

Naruto regained his body, to his surprise, Sakura was now healing quicker, he noticed the seal was now hers, he was glad, maybe she could use it for better things

"Thank you Kurama, I owe you one" said Naruto

Naruto felt his chakra diminishing, he wasn't glowing anymore, but Sakura was now stable. Naruto moved his hands and stopped healing Sakura. He was relieved that he didn't kill her,

"What have I done, I love Sakura-chan, more than anyone else" Naruto told himself

"Was this really worth it, will I really be happy without her, what will she do when she wakes up?"Naruto thought.

He looked at her, she was who he wanted to be with, yet he was going to leave her. Naruto lied to Sakura when he said that this had nothing to do with her, what she didn't know was that she was one of the only reasons he would have stayed, now it's too late to dwell on that.

He wishes he could stay with her until she woke up but Kurama reminded him.

"**Naruto we have to go, while we were healing her, we made our location known to everyone, especially Konoha. It won't be long before Konoha starts sending shinobi to investigate"**

Naruto sighed "I know".

As he stood, he knew that he was low on chakra but not drastically low, he could still travel far. Then he noticed Kakashi laying on the ground he walked towards him and said

"I'm sorry sensei"

Naruto reached for Kakashi's hand and gave him some chakra to recover which shocked Kurama.

"**How did you learn to do that Naruto" **said Kurama confused

"I just did what you did to Sakura-chan" said Naruto with a small smile.

Kurama also smiled, he had thought Naruto wouldn't catch on to what he did, yet he had fully comprehended how to share his chakra.

"Im a idiot, I could have knocked her out another way, you know?" said Naruto.

"**You really are stupid, soon you will soon find a way to fully cotrol my chakra, but for now, just smack them in the neck to knock them out instead of ripping there stomach"**

"Shut up, you know I didnt mean for that to happen I would never do that to her" said Naruto.

"**Yeah yeah, now shut up and lets go" **said kurama.

They both realized that for now it was just them, they had to look out for eachother.

As Naruto walked off he had no idea where he was going, all he knew was that he was free.

He looked back one last time, then disappeared towards the trees.

* * *

In Konoha

Tsunade looked towards the location of the power surge that she felt a few minutes, but she knew who it was, how couldn't she.

Yet as soon as she looked away, she felt it disappear, it disapeared so fast, it was gone as fast as it had came. Tsunade worried as she sensed nothing anymore.

"Naruto, what are you doing over there," she said as all possibilities rushed her head at once.

**_Thank you for reading my story, much was introduced in this chapter, the next chapter will explain most of it, Kurama's kindness and also the seal will be explained in the next one, Thank you. _****_Things might be slowing down now, I have to take my time to edit them because i plan to make each chaper at least 4k words Maybe not next Chapter, but soon_**


	4. The Past

**Copyright: I do not own Naruto **

**Light Kyuubi (the one inside Minato)**

**_Normal Kyuubi ( the one inside Naruto)_ **

I'm sorry if you confused with the flashback, I tried my best. Thanks for your support.

* * *

Flashback

_Naruto felt more anger than ever before, his eyes were demonic and filled with rage plus he was losing, Pain was too strong._

_"**Let me out and I will destroy him, just tear that seal of the cage and ill do it for you**"_

_Naruto approached the seal he was ready._

_"Everything burns," said Naruto_

_"What's the point of all this"_

_"Who am I fighting for"_

_"Why can't I answer his stupid question"_

_He was grieving, he needed the Kyuubi help, he knew what the Kyuubi would do with his body and he knew that there was no turning back from this. As soon as he places a finger on the seal, someone grabbed his hand before he could rip the seal off._

_"I never thought you would go this far Naruto"_

_Naruto's eyes turned back to Crystal blue once again, there he was, Lord Forth, his dad._

_"What are you doing here Lord Forth, how are you here," said Naruto_

_Lord Forth smiled " I placed some of my chakra in the seal before I died in case of emergency, this looks like one "._

_He looked back at Naruto_

_"You have grown up so much Naruto, I'm Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage._

_"I know, dad"_

_Minato looked surprised, was it really that obvious? _

_"Who told you?" asked Minato_

_Naruto smiled "Lord 3 before he died"_

_Minato nodded " That makes sense, does anybody else know"_

_Naruto stood up "Only Tsunade, and my friend Sasuke"_

_Minato chuckled, it seemed as though Kushina was right, her son and Mikoto's would be friends. Even after death, she knew."._

_Naruto looked at his dad, his father looked strong, agile, determined, kind, but most of all he looked like a leader. Someone who could protect and be followed by everyone, yet Naruto still felt some remorse towards him for his childhood._

_"I've always wanted to meet you dad, but why did you seal me with him, you and mom forsook me long ago," said Naruto, now shedding tears._

_Minato looked visibly guilty "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sure that means nothing to you because it can't take back what they did to you. _

_Naruto looked down, trying not to cry. Minato walked towards him_

_"I didn't want this for you, I thought they would see you as something else, a hero. I thought they would see you as the kid who sacrificed the rest of his life in order to save them all. It seems i overestimated my people" said Minato, which shocked Naruto to his core._

_"I had no other choice, I didn't want to sacrifice someone else's child to save the village and i knew that you could get through all this"_

_Naruto finally spoke "how, or why did you think I could get through this"_

_Minato smiled "Because your our kid, especially her kid" _

_Naruto smiled, he had finally gotten clarity of his father's choices for sealing and forsaking the rest of his life, but with just Minato's few words and presence, it made Naruto smile in a time like this, Naruto stood up and hugged his father._

_"Will I ever get to meet her, dad"_

_"I don't know Naruto, maybe after you pass away"_

_Naruto seemed sad then stepped away "Did my mom not infuse any chakra to the seal?"_

_"She did but not enough, but I don't know what happened to her chakra, I don't sense it"_

_Naruto put up a sad smile " It okay, I know one day ill see her sooner or later"_

_This bittersweet engagement between father and son ended abruptly as the Kyuubi could not _

_hold his anger_

_"**You, how dare you show up here!" screamed the Kyubbi **_

_Minato stared at the fox, his red eyes seemed to want to pop out with anger. Minato shook his head somewhat disappointed at the Kyuubi._

_"You're so much more different than him, aren't you Kurama? Said Minato who seemed to be talking to himself_

_"**Kurama, how do you know that name!"** shouted the Kyuubi._

_"deal with him please," said Minato_

_Suddenly a flash enters the cage with the Kyuubi, knocking him out._

* * *

**_" What, who are you? Wait!" _**_said Kyuubi**.** _

**"I'm you, how have you been other half," **_said Kurama_

_The Kyuubi was shocked, and also confused_

**_"You sound nothing like me, plus you're not here, your just a chakra avatar," _**_said Kyuubi._

**"I came to talk, that's all, you haven't treated Naruto well at all have you? He is damaged, in both mind and body. How could you hurt him so much after all you caused him" **_said Kurama_

**_"You're definitely not me, your too soft!" said Kyuubi laughing._ **

**_"_But I am you, with my time with Minato, I've learned a lot about them, We ruin the Jinchuriki's lives, make them be hated by everyone, you know this already right? You have seen Naruto in pain and have done nothing" **_said Kurama_

**_"So what, that's what they get for sealing me, believe me, they use us as weapons, they only care about power nothing else. What did The Fourth do to you by the way? Your nothing like me" _**_said the Kyubbi._

_"_ **I am you, but you have not come to senses and that's why you haven't changed" **said Kurama

**"_No thanks, you've become soft and weak. it seems you played right into their games haven't you?" _**_said the Kyuubi_

_"_ **Your hate humans that much, how are we the same beast? But I too was the same, I mean we are the same"**

_The Kyuubi seemed interested_

**_"Were you really?" _**_smiled the Kyuubi._

**"Madara has scarred us, hasn't he, you know he is no longer alive, Naruto isn't the same, we are the same beast, we share everything, even I can tell Naruto is different, haven't you noticed," **_said Kurama_

_The Kyuubi recalled the day Naruto said he would get rid of the anger inside him, it seemed like he truly meant it but it doesn't even matter_

_"**So what, I don't care, all I want is to get out of this body, nothing else matter"** _

_It seemed that Kurama had hit the nail right on the head, how couldn't he, it was the same problem back then._

_Kurama smiled "_ **One day a mischievous blue-eyed boy would unite the tailed beasts and change the world, does nothing else really matter?" **

_The Kyuubi was paralyzed while Kurama smiled, he knew this would change him._

**_"_Remember what the old man told us, the prophecy the toads gave the old man many years ago. I believe Naruto is the blue-eyed boy, how couldn't he be? Naruto may be the only chance to peace for us beast, teach him to become stronger, share your power with him, become one" **

_Kurama then said in a serious tone "_ **And most importantly protect him from now on, Kurama"**

_The Kyuubi said nothing, _

**"It seems to be sinking in, this may be the last time we meet, so soften up a bit"**

_Kurama started to disappear_

_"_ **Also your pride is killing you"**

_Before the Kyuubi could retaliate, Kurama was gone_

_He sighed, then laid down._

* * *

_No time had passed between Naruto and Minato, yet Naruto was confused as the Kyuubi stopped retaliating almost instantly, Minato smiled, thanking the Kyuubi within him._

_" Now we don't have much time, So I have some information to pass down before I go," said Minato in a serious tone._

_Naruto nodded_

_Minato looked straight at him "Something big is coming, something bigger than ever before, when the Kyuubi was unsealed, it was caused by a man with a spiral orange mask, when we faced off he was too strong, but I fought him off, seemed he wanted the 9 tails power"._

_Naruto was shocked_

_" Was he part of the Akatsuki?" said Naruto._

_"I don't know, but beware, you're too weak right now, grow stronger, stop him, for your sake and for the sake of the world," said Minato._

_"That's it, you have no more information," said Naruto with a worried expression_

_"That all I have, I'm sorry Naruto, I failed. You can still succeed, make a name of yourself, prove the village wrong," said Minato_

_" I don't know if I can, Dad? What if I can't do this" said Naruto nervously_

_Minato smiled as he placed his hand ontop naruto's head, playfully patting Naruto head "I believe in you Naruto, never give up I'll always be with you"_

_Naruto felt the tears fall from his cheek but smiled anyway._

_Minato looked at Naruto's seal "I'll rebuild the seal, this should keep the Kyuubi in, but this is the last time, be careful Naruto"_

_Naruto clutched his stomach, it burned and stung, but as he looked up, he saw his father slowly fading away._

_"Wait for dad, don't go," said Naruto._

_Minato sighed "I'm sorry Naruto, I can't stay for much longer, but there is one more thing I can do for you"._

_Minato quickly grabbed Naruto right hand, it seemed to glow bright yellow then disappeared, Naruto had noticed a diamond seal was now in his right palm, reminding him of Tsunade Byakugou seal._

_"This is all I can do to you, that seal holds another fourth of the Kyuubi chakra, I can't add it to your Kyuubi because you would be gaining too much chakra at once which could rip your chakra system, killing you, so this seal will do" smiled Minato._

_Naruto wiped his tears from his cheek, "Thank you, dad,"_

_"Say hi to Mom for me, I'll be seeing you soon enough up there, hopefully not too soon," said Naruto shedding tears of joy._

_Minato smiled at his son, not worried about his future, he knew it would be bright and happy, but first, he has to overcome the challenges of life._

_Minato smiled " Will do, I'm positive we will see each other again Naruto, remember that I will love you, always"._

_Minato disappeared into nothingness_

_"Me too, dad," said Naruto smiling as he stood up._

_He seemed like he finally had an answer for Pain, He was ready to face whatever was thrown at him._

_"Alright lets do this!" said Naruto Enthusiastically._

_Kurama opened his eyes as naruto left his mind,_

_"Good luck, Naruto"_

_End Flashback _

* * *

Naruto walked a desolate dirt road, he was starting to crave food and water, plus it was getting late.

Naruto had no clue where he was going, nor what he would do with this newly acquired freedom of his, all he knew was that for the first time in a long time, he truly felt happy.

As he walked he noticed a small village, he decided to stay in the village for the night. Naruto made it there and saw people walking through the village. They all seemed happy, drunk friends bumping into each other, a shy man and a girl walking into a restaurant, a family buying dangos and sharing them and merchants conversing and trading with others. For the first time he truly smiled as he walked alone through a village, no stares or fake smiles that people gave him after he defeated Pain, nothing, it seemed so peaceful.

He soon found an inn, as he walked in, he noticed a young lady with a uniform.

She smiled "Hello, welcome to the White village inn, would you like a room sir".

He was never really called sir, so he felt weird when someone older than him called him that.

"Yes, nothing too expensive," said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

She nodded," Sure, we have a one-bedroom with enough space for you, just 90 ryo a night. Is that alright with you?".

"That'll be just fine, here you go"

Naruto handed her 90 ryo, she smiled and handed him his key.

"Thank you for staying at White Village Inn, have a good night" the lady smiled.

Naruto politely bowed then headed to his room, he walked in and smiled. The room was nothing special at all but Naruto didn't care, he was a free man, yet he still thought about Konoha, how were they going to react to him deserting the village, what would Tsunade say, what would Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Ino say and more importantly, what would Sasuke say about him leaving? Naruto hoped Sakura made it back home, he hated how he left things with her and regretted that she never knew his feelings. Plus Kakashi must despise him now.

Why did he feel so guilty, could things have gone smoother? Naruto thought there was no point in dwelling on it now all he knew was that he couldn't stay in the village for much time, but right now, he would rather sleep than do anything, including eating.

* * *

Sakura quickly woke up, she saw Kakashi sitting up and leaning on a tree, clutching his eye.

"How am I alive" said Sakura.

"He saved you, and me too. Naruto gave me some of his chakra to not completely run out, but I have no clue how he healed you," said Kakashi

As Sakura tried to stand up, she felt a sharp pain in her right hand.

Sakura took one glance at her hand and was shocked. Her hand now had a diamond seal on it.

"Naruto's seal?" said Sakura

"How?" said Kakashi

**Thanks for the support, next chapter will be longer, I swear. Since i will start doubling my word count per chapter it will take longer to make, so I will finally start sticking to my Friday updates schedule, see you Nov.1. Unless I finish sooner. **

**Also, Naruto Might not meet his mom since he doesn't have to fight Kurama for his chakra, ill try to include her but I have no idea how, maybe you know, feedback is always helpful and appreciated, Thank you. **

**Happy Halloween. **


	5. The Reactions

**Copyright: I do not own Naruto, unlessssssssssssssssss. **

_"Why do I have Naruto's seal" thought Sakura._

* * *

Flashback

_Sakura walked into Naruto's hospital room and it was filled with everything, cards, flowers, and chocolates. People really seemed to change towards Naruto when he defeated Pain and saved their village, they finally saw him the way they should?_

_She stared at Naruto who was looking out the window, he was beaten up badly with a cast around his chest, one in his arm, and bandages covering most of his face but not his hair. Naruto looked calm and peaceful like nothing had happened, Sakura noticed his focus was with something else. Naruto seemed to be staring at Lord Forth's carved face in the Hokage monument._

_"Naruto, how are you?" asked Sakura._

_"I'm fine Sakura-chan" answered Naruto._

_Naruto had been staring at his father's face for a long time, he finally had clarity between him and his father, plus he had given him even more power with the seal. The Kyuubi who now wanted to be called by his actual name Kurama had told him that he could little by little infuse the seal's chakra into himself but Naruto refused, mainly due to the fact that he would lose the cool seal. Naruto also used the seal against Pain and it seemed really powerful and he could pull off some cool new moves, and now it was easier to maneuver and control the Kyuubi's chakra from the seal._

_He looked at Sakura and smiled, _

_"I did it Sakura-chan, the Akatsuki is gone."_

_Naruto stared all over his room, flowers, cards, and chocolate with presents were all around him, they were from the villagers. He was finally getting the recognition he had been longing for so long, but for him, it all seemed fake, like they only now cared about him because he saved them. He felt like nothing more than a weapon, an instrument of war._

_Sakura smiled, "You did it, Thank you for saving our village"_

_Sakura seemed awkward and felt nervous when she looked and talked to Naruto, she had no clue why but suddenly remembered the hug she gave him after the fight with Pain. It was no big deal, right?_

_She thought to herself, "Did I really do that?"_

_Sakura was now visibly red, but the blush soon faded as she noticed a diamond in Naruto's palm._

_"Naruto what do you have in your hand, is that a seal?" asked Sakura._

_Naruto immediately moved the hand away from Sakura's sight, he contemplated if he even wanted to tell her or anyone what it was and who gave it to him. It was too soon, he thought. Naruto would tell them later, for now, it was nothing important._

_"It's nothing important Sakura-chan"._

_Sakura could tell Naruto was lying but desired not to pry for answers, maybe it really was nothing._

_"Okay, so when do you get to go home?" said Sakura._

_"No clue, Granny told me that she had to run a few more tests and x-rays before I'm free," said Naruto._

_"When you're free we should hang out and talk, to relieve some stress over all that's happened recently," said Sakura._

_"You mean a date?" smiled Naruto._

_At this point, Sakura would have already knocked Naruto 100ft for even suggesting a date but she realized that Naruto was injured and that she wouldn't mind having a date with Naruto._

_Sakura automatically shut her lingering thoughts down. She noticed Naruto was chucking as if it was all a joke, she looked visibly relieved and smiled back at Naruto._

_"You should go home Sakura-chan, it's boring here, plus I'm tired and will just fall asleep soon," said Naruto with a worn-out expression._

_Sakura nodded, but as she walked out it seemed as though something within her told her to tell Naruto what was on her mind._

_"Naruto I-" hesitated Sakura._

_Naruto looked visibly confused._

_"Naruto, I don't know what I could without you. You saved us all and I'm grateful for that, If I could, I would hug you like I did before, but even tighter and I would never let you go. I can't do that just yet because of your injuries but when you heal, I will never let go of you Naruto, I'll stand by your side, do you understand?" _

_She immediately regretted saying that, Sakura covered her mouth and felt her face heat up, she had no clue why she did that._

_Sakura thought, "Why did I just say all that, now Naruto is going think I like him. Is that so bad?"._

_Sakura dismissively shook her head at her crazy thoughts._

_Naruto, on the other hand, seemed happy, he had talked to many villagers who came and visited, all of whom thanked him. Yet Sakuras seemed like it was the first one that he heard that truly felt real. Tsunade, Kakashi, and Teuchi also seemed real but for some reason, Sakura's words hit harder than anyone else. He noticed that Sakura may have embarrassed herself with what she just said, but Sakura had no clue how much Naruto would cherish her words._

_"Thank you Sakura-chan, don't worry I won't leave you. I'll always be right by your side no matter what, I promise" said Naruto._

_They smiled at each other, knowing how much they meant to one another. Both Naruto and Sakura were too scared to tell one-another how much the truly cared, worried and loved each other. Although some more obvious than others._

Flashback end

* * *

"He gave it to you Sakura, but why?" asked a puzzled Kakashi.

Kakashi had no clue what to think about Naruto anymore. Naruto had tried to kill both him and Sakura with deadly force, but when push comes to shove, Naruto saved both his and Sakura's life.

"Kakashi sensei, he tried to kill me. Naruto said he would never leave my side, but now he's gone! Not only did he break his promise by leaving, he almost killed me with his Rasengan!"

Sakura was broken, Naruto was supposed to be there with her, yet he was gone. She was blinded by his smile that she didn't notice his blunt faced lie. Life would never be the same, with or without Naruto.

Kakashi was ready to respond to Sakura but the Ambu Tsunade sent to investigate arrived. There were 8 total Ambu, each with their unique mask. The group seemed shocked to Kakashi but he really couldn't tell due to there mask, but he did notice that they were all standing and looking at the ravaged forest around them. They were simultaneously evaluating the destruction of the forest in their heads, each coming up with their own theories.

"Kakashi-san, Sakura-san, are you alright?' said Boar as he walked up to check on Kakashi.

"Were fine. All of you listen up, Naruto is currently trying to flee the village, he shouldn't be far from here. You guys have to catch up to him and bring him back." said Kakashi.

Some of the Ambu were visibly taken aback by the news, but swiftly they were grouping up and planning.

As the Ambu gathered up and prepared to leave, Boar stood up and shouted the following orders,

"Team 1, search East of the land of fire only stop once you got the border and search every crack and square foot of it. Team 2 will head South and do the same. Team 3 is going west, lastly Team 4, you will assist Kakashi-san and Sakura-san to the village".

Kakashi interrupted "We can make it to the village, don't worry about us and just search for Naruto!"

"Hai Kakashi-san. Team 4 your with me, understood" said Boar.

"Hai Captain," said the rest of the Ambu as they disappeared into the tree.

Sakura stood up and took Kakashi's hand, Kakashi looked surprised as Sakura had no scratches anywhere, only her clothes were all beaten up.

"Sakura are you okay, you don't even have a scratch on you," said Kakashi.

"I should be asking you that Kakashi-sensei, is your eye okay?" said Sakura.

"It's hard to see with my Sharingan, and I've exhausted most of my chakra. Other than that I'm doing well" smiled Kakashi.

"We should get to the village, tell Tsunade the news," said Kakashi.

"Yeah," said Sakura looking down.

* * *

Tsunade stood in front of the gate by herself, she felt rage swell up within her as she remembered what the council did to Naruto here. Shizune didn't join her because she was needed in the hospital.

She waited.

Soon she saw Sakura and Kakashi walking towards the gate, but to her torment, she didn't see Naruto. She sprinted towards them with questions at hand, and when she made it to them she asked.

"Are you okay, where is Naruto?"

Sakura sighed "Tsunade-Sama, Naruto is gone. He deserted the village".

Tsunade froze.

* * *

Naruto was farther than the Ambu expected, with the help of Kurama, Naruto was long gone before the Ambu could get to him.

They searched high and low.

Boar seemed worried.

"Team 1 has reported nothing"

"Team 2 also has reported nothing"

Boar looked at team 3, hoping for a miracle.

"Same goes for Team 3 sir"

Nobody had even found a trace of Naruto, how could he escape so fast and undetected? It was getting late and they had to go report back to Lady Hokage.

Boar shouted "One more search from each team, then we head back to the village"

"Hai".

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi had just explained to Tsunade what had happened in the mission, everything. From Naruto's attitude to his and Kakashi's discussion and even most of the battle that took place, and that the mission went well until Kakashi started to discuss with Naruto.

Kakashi declined to go to the hospital because he wanted to tell Tsunade what had happened, mainly because he felt guilty for Naruto deserting the village.

"How could he have beaten both of you at such an extent, was he really that powerful?". asked Tsunade.

"It was going fine until he whispered something, a name or a Jutsu I have no clue but all I do know is whatever he said turned him extremely powerful and deadly, we think it was a cry for help to the Kyuubi," added Kakashi.

Tsunade was right, it was his tremendous power but now she was worried, how much more powerful had Naruto truly become, and how much more powerful did the Kyuubi make him? She was scared the village will see Naruto as too big of a threat, and won't give him a second chance.

"Was he really that powerful afterward?" asked Tsunade now worried and intrigued.

Sakura nodded, "Naruto was glowing golden and marking appeared all over his body. His injury from Kakashi's Lightning Blade disappeared within seconds. Naruto went from being defeated and on the ground, to having the power to kill us both in a heartbeat. His power has no match."

Kakashi then kneeled down in front of Tsunade, "I'm sorry Hokage-Sama, it's my fault he left the village. If only I had left my mouth shut"

"This is no time to blame one another, for now we have to hope the Ambu find him in time. Plus he wouldn't leave after what his Father told him, I'm hoping" said Tsunade.

Naruto told Tsunade about his confrontation with his dad, the upcoming threat, vaguely describing his new seal, and most importantly the legacy Minato passed down to Naruto. Naruto would one day save them all from an even bigger threat than Pain. Tsunade hoped that Naruto would come to his senses and realize that Konoha is his home and the home his father died for.

Sakura was puzzled "Naruto's Father?"

"Sakura that's not important, show Tsunade your hand," said Kakashi.

Sakura nodded, she lifted her sleeve and revealed the seal to Tsunade.

"That's Naruto's Kyuubi Seal!" shouted Tsunade.

"How do you have it?" asked Tsunade.

Sakura looked towards Tsunade. "I have no clue, after Naruto hit me with his Rasengan I woke up with it, what is this seal?".

Tsunade sat down, wiping sweat from her forehead, "That is Naruto's Kyuubi Seal, it holds some of the Kyuubi's chakra and power but Naruto never told me how much chakra it has or how powerful it was"

Sakura looked down at her hand, this seal contained the Kyuubi's chakra but why would Naruto give her this, was it a gift for her or did he use the seal for another purpose".

Kakashi stood up, "Who gave him that seal anyways?"

"His father did when he fought Pain. Its purpose was to give Naruto more power for what was ahead, he couldn't infuse the Kyubbi's chakra into Naruto that abruptly because it would shatter his Chakra system. Just how much chakra did Minato give him?".

Kakashi nodded, "It seems we still know so little of the Reaper Death Seal, to be able to give a seal with the Kyuubi's chakra even after death.

Sakura couldn't get through the fact that Naruto had given her his seal, and that they were talking about Naruto's Father. How powerful was Naruto's Father if he gave him a seal that was this strong, she wondered. Has Tsunade meet him before, did Naruto know about his father, what about his mother?

"Who is Naruto's Father?"

Tsunade looked up to her in a serious manner, " Mina-"

Tsunade was interrupted by Shizune waltzing in.

"Sorry to interrupt but Tsunade-Sama, Sasuke Uchiha is awake!"

* * *

Sasuke surveyed his injuries, He no longer had his left hand, he couldn't see from his left eye and his body felt weak, he had lost against Naruto. Sasuke smiled as Naruto's victory was truly signified as he stared at the ceiling and walls, he knew exactly where he was.

_"They look the same as before," thought Sasuke._

Sasuke felt calm, it was peaceful here and it was beautiful. He knew that Pain had destroyed the whole village, but why did everything feel the same as it did so long ago? He wondered if this whole time he missed home, missed Konoha.

As Sasuke looked out the window, he wondered where Naruto was. Their exchange told him much about things he didn't even know about himself, Naruto pulled him from the dark, saved him. Sasuke was grateful and he thought of ways to repay Naruto for saving him after all these years, nothing seemed like enough to repay him.

Sasuke heard footsteps outside his door, the door opens and he saw that Tsunade and Shizune had walked in, but most importantly Sakura.

He had no clue what he was going to tell her, how he was going to apologize to her after all the harm he caused her.

"Sasuke-Kun?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke, he was taller than before, so many things have passed since he had left and she had so many questions. She finally had her teammate back, but what was the point if Naruto was no longer here.

"Sakura, how have you been?" said Sasuke.

"I'm fine, did Naruto really beat you up that bad?" said Sakura.

Sakura had dreamed of reuniting with Sasuke countless times, but with Naruto gone, it didn't feel the same.

"It seems so, I feel more at peace with myself and everyone else and it's all because of him. I owe him a lot for saving me, where is he anyways?" asked Sasuke.

Tsunade hesitatingly responded, " He couldn't make it tonig-"

"Naruto left the village," said Sakura shocking everyone in the room.

"Sakura, why would you say that. Sasuke just recovered from his coma, you have to give him time before you can say stuff like that" said Tsunade.

"So you want me to lie, look how well that ended up when we lied to Naruto," said Sakura.

Tsunade now seemed furious "Sakura! That's enough, just please stay quiet"

Tsunade and Sakura seemed ready to explode towards one another but were both stunned when Sasuke stood up and walked towards the window.

"Uchiha you shouldn't stand, you just woke up," said Tsunade.

Sasuke looked at the village gate, then the forest, and now the moon. It was so ironic Naruto had left the village after he had saved and returned him to Konoha, he had no clue if he should feel sad or angry at the news.

_"Naruto, I need answers," _thought Sasuke.

_"Why would you leave after spending all that time bringing me back?"._

_"I have to understand the way you feel and your actions like you once did for me. I can't judge you just yet"._

_"Is this what you meant when we talked in the valley, your resentment towards Konoha"._

_"Maybe this is fate? I can save you the same way you saved me, is it the same?"._

_"Fate is such a cruel game," thought Sasuke._

He had been standing there for a while now and everyone in the room wondered what he was thinking.

"Sakura, do you know why he left," asked Sasuke still looking out the window.

"There was an incident when Naruto came back from your battle, the council betrayed him after all he has done for Konoha. They believed Naruto was too reckless with his power and almost cost them their last Uchiha" said Sakura.

Sasuke nodded, he understood both sides. The council only wants what's best for the village, even if it meant sacrifice. He hated the council and their decision, but he understood them. Naruto was an outcast since day one, suffering and risking his life for their acceptance, then suddenly being betrayed, so much sacrifice for one man is too much. Sasuke believed the council shouldn't work that way and they underestimated Naruto's impact on people's lives. While Naruto made too many rash decisions and never thought things through, he was reckless. Naruto also took the easy way out, leaving the village instead of confronting and resolving the problem.

He stepped away from the window and looked straight at Tsunade.

"Hokage-Sama, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused these past years. Let me make it up to you and the village, I will bring him back no matter what" said Sasuke while he was on one knee.

Tsunade had no clue what to say, before Sasuke was a missing-nin with nothing but power fantasy in his mind. Now he was looking for redemption for what he has done, she could clearly see Naruto had changed him, he was now a new and better Sasuke.

"Okay sure Uchiha, but for now rest up until your at 100%, then we'll talk," said Tsunade.

Sasuke nodded and stood up, he walked towards his bed, seemed he was healing slower than normally.

"Sasuke-Kun, we will talk later, I have so many questions," said Sakura beginning to walk out with Tsunade.

"Sure Sakura," said Sasuke.

As they shut the door Sasuke sat in his bed, just thinking about Naruto and this whole situation. Silence filled his room.

* * *

A few days later

Naruto has been lurking this small village for 3 days now, he loved being there. The genuine smiles from everyone, to the nice shop lady that gave him a free dango, and the lady from the inn who let him stay one more night for free since he told her he would leave tomorrow.

Naruto was looking for a place to eat his dangos, he set his sights on the roof of the inn. As he climbed up the inn he noticed that people stared at him, as if it was weird for a shinobi to be there. Naruto didn't mind, things were different here than what they were in Konoha, maybe not many shinobi passed threw here. Once he made it to the top he opens the box and started to eat, there was a view of the whole village, and more. He was at peace once again as a small breeze blew by him. Sadly Naruto knew that he couldn't stay much longer, no matter how much he liked it here. At least Naruto had an idea as to where he was going after.

As Naruto ate, 4 Ambu we're approaching him. After the Ambu reported no sign of Naruto in the land of fire, they were sent by Tsunade to look for Naruto in nearby small villages outside the border. They had no clue if Naruto was in this village, but they searched anyways.

Naruto looked at the people below him and spotted an Anbu mask.

_"Oh no, they found me!" thought Naruto._

He quickly stood up and ran down the side of the inn towards the inn's entrance, he had to get his stuff and leave. Naruto entered the inn, pushing and shoving a few people in his way trying to make it to his room quicker.

He rushed into his room and grabbed a bag he had bought with some clothes, he had bought some black pants and a cloak to hide in the crowd. Naruto put on the cloak as he walked out ready to go, but as soon as he walked towards the exit, he noticed 1 Ambu talking to the receptionist.

"Have you seen him around" said Tiger waving a picture of Naruto at her.

"Ohh Naruto-san sure, why?" she said.

Tiger was not expecting to know naruto anywhere near here.

"Do you know where he is, I'm an Ambu from Konoha sent by the Hokage" Tiger said as he pulled out an official form from Konoha

The Receptionist was shocked, "Sure he's staying in one of our rooms".

Tiger quickly communicated with the others

"Everyone come to the inn, Naruto is here," said Tiger talking threw the headset.

"Good Job Tiger".

Naruto knew he was screwed if they found him, he ran back to his room and locked the door. He tried to find any way of getting out but the most viable option was climbing out the window, as he opens the window he spotted another Ambu checking the perimeter.

"Kurama what do I do!" said Naruto.

**"Use the Reverse Summoning Jutsu, idiot,"** said Kurama.

Naruto shook his head, how could he have forgotten about that Jutsu, he could have made it to his destined location in seconds. Then he remembered he never successfully performed the Jutsu.

"But I don't know how," said Naruto nervously.

As they talked, footsteps were reaching their room. Naruto turned towards the door, he had to try it, there was no other option.

Naruto bit his thumb and slammed his hand on the ground.

"Reverse Summoning Jutsu" said Naruto who then vanished from sight.

The Ambu had heard the activation of the Jutsu but had no clue what jutsu he used. Tiger and Hamster barged from the front while Elephant and Rat slammed threw the window. The Ambu noticed nobody was in the room but they instantly knew it was Naruto's room, there was an indistinguishable orange jumpsuit lying on the ground.

* * *

**" Great it smells nothing but toad here" **said Kurama.

"Shut it Kurama, We made it to where I was planning to go anyways" said Naruto.

"**You mean this is where you were going to head to after we left that village?"**asked Kurama.

"Yup, it's the perfect safe haven for us, nobody but me and Ero-sennin could come here. There is no way Konoha can come here" smiled Naruto.

Kurama looked visibly angry, **"You know we could have just done this near Konoha, idiot"**

Naruto smiled "Shut up Kurama".

Naruto then began to walk toward Ma and Pa's home. If they agreed, this would be his home for a while, which he didn't mind at all, well maybe a little, Naruto still hated the food here.

**Thanks for reading my story, I think I'm starting to get better with my writing and this is now officially the new precedent for future chapters. I think 4k words is plenty, and it wasn't as difficult as i thought it would be. Naruto had a close call but he is alright, and he is completely safe because nobody can enter Mount Myoboku, right? **

**Anyways thanks for reading and I will see you Nov.8 **

**Thanks for the support and feedback is always appreciated. **

11/1/19.


	6. Daiyamondoshīru

**_Copyright: אני לא הבעלים של נארוטו (Hebrew)(Google translate is fun!)(still says "I don't own Naruto" sadly) _**

"Here goes nothing," said Naruto as he stood in front of Fukasaku and Shima's house.

It was a small house but he felt a little nostalgia when he stared at the home, he trained and lived here for all of his sage training. Naruto remembered how excited he was after he had completed his training, he felt like nothing couldn't stop him, and he could protect Konoha and his loved ones from anything. That didn't matter anymore, what did matter was to talk to Fukasaku.

As he walked in he felt the ground shake, like an earthquake.

Naruto looked around, a knew a really big toad was heading his way. Naruto then turned around and noticed who was creating all this commotion, it was Gamakichi. Gamakichi seemed different, he looked to be smoking a cigar and had a tantõ on his back. Gamakichi also had grown even bigger, He resembled Gamabunta so much now.

Naruto smiled, "Gamakichi, how are you?".

It had been a while since they talked, In fact, the last time they saw each other was in the fight with Pain. Naruto decided not to summon Gamakichi when he fought Sasuke because he didn't want the toad to seriously get injured.

"**Why are you here, kid**? questioned Gamakichi.

"_Nice attitude, Gamakichi,_" thought Naruto.

"I need somewhere to stay, somewhere I can be safe," said Naruto.

"**Safe from what? I thought you were just visiting," **questioned Gamakichi

"I just need a place to stay, that's it okay," said Naruto a little irritated.

"**Is Konoha not safe enough, does Tsunade know about this visit?" asked Gamakichi.**

"Does that really matter right now? I just need a place to stay"

"**Naruto you can't just run around everywhere without telling Tsunade," **said Gamakichi.

"I don't need to tell her anything, I don't take orders from her, Konoha, or you," said Naruto.

"**What do you mean you don't take Konoha's orders, nor your Hokage?" **said Gamakichi.

Gamakichi noticed Naruto's way of talking to him was much more different than before. He also noticed Naruto had a more serious look to him. Something happened.

"That doesn't matt-"

**"Answer the question Naruto," **said Gamakichi, interrupting Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "I deserted Konoha"

Gamakichi shook his head, there was no way Naruto would ever leave Konoha. Naruto almost gave his life for that village not so long ago, plus he loved Konoha and the people in it.

"**Stop lying Naruto, you would never do that!?" **frustratingly said Gamakichi.

Naruto seemed done with this conversation. Things were getting heated and a fight was brewing.

"Gamakichi lets have this conversation later," said Naruto preparing to enter Fukasaku's home

"**Naruto! I can't let you leave without some answers" **shouted Gamakichi pulling out his tantõ.

Gamakichi's tantõ seemed to have even sliced air, as all the air around them violently moved. The tanto was now frozen right above Naruto, one quick movement and Gamakichi could kill him, destroying Naruto and everything around him.

Naruto was fuming, this was the welcome he got from his summoning. He was annoyed Gamakichi would even point his weapon at him.

Naruto looked up in rage, "Why else would I be here, they used me, and now I come to the safest place I can think of and you pull something like this Gamakichi?

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them, they were the old demonic slit eyes, filled with rage

"**Used you, How?" **saidGamakichi.

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them, they were the old demonic slit eyes, filled with rage

"It doesn't matter, what matters right now is if you want to go down this route Gamakichi, but believe me, it won't end well for you"

_"**Naruto calm down, this fight won't end well for you either," said Kurama**._

_"But he-"_

_"**Listen to me, idiot**"_

_"Alright, fox" sighed Naruto._

Gamakichi felt Naruto's intent, he didn't want to believe him. he thought this Naruto in front of him was a fake, there is no way all this is true.

"**Your not Naruto"**

Naruto had a puzzled look, "What do you mean I'm not Naruto?"

Gamakichi looked down with sadness written on his eyes.

**"Naruto is a goofy kid that makes everyone around him happy, he is bright and warm. You're not him, hell you're not even wearing his infamous jumpsuit" **said the toad, shaking.

Naruto put himself in Gamakichi shoes, this unexpected drastic change from someone who is now the complete opposite of what you knew him as would be hard to comprehend. He didn't want to fight Gamakichi, for now, Gamakichi has to comprehend and understand the change in Naruto.

Naruto began to walk away, but looked back to Gamakichi and said,

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Gamakichi but this is me now, we'll talk later,"

Gamakichi was shocked and pulled away his tantõ then walking off, trying to comprehend what just happened.

* * *

Naruto walked in and Fukasaku was already staring at him. Fukasaku obviously overheard Gamakichi and Naruto arguing his conversation with Gamakichi.

"Naruto-boy, you seek salvation?" questioned Fukasaku.

Naruto kneeled down on the floor with his head down, he was now more desperate than ever, if things didn't go well here, he had nowhere else to go without Konoha being able to easily get to him.

"I seek a new home, Fukasaku-san"

Fukasaku felt Naruto's terrifying anger outside, his rage rivaling the Kyuubi, but Naruto was now calmed down and showed that he was truly desperate for help.

"Fukasaku-san eh? You really have changed"

The old toad smiled, Naruto sure had changed, but he could feel the old him too. He truly enjoyed his company when he had him here. Naruto was both his and Jiraiya's precious student, how could he abandoned him when he needed help.

"Please Fukasaku-san, I nee-"

"Naruto-boy, no matter how much you've changed, you are always welcomed here. Ma come over here" smiled Fukasaku.

Naruto's eyes lit up as he felt a huge weight off his shoulders, for now, he had a new home and he didn't have to worry for anyone from Konoha coming.

Fukasaku leaped towards Naruto

"I'm assuming you don't want me to inform Konoha," said Fukasaku.

Naruto looked away "I don't want to talk about it"

Fugasaku nodded, "we'll get to that when the time comes".

As Naruto and Fukasaku talked, Shima walked in.

"Naruto, what a surprise!" said Shima.

"Hello, Shima-san" smiled Naruto.

"Shima-san? I'm Ma too you Naruto. What are you doing here?" asked Shima.

"I need someplace to stay," said Naruto.

Fukasaku looked at Shima and nodded, seemed like there was something she was missing, but Naruto would always be welcomed in her home.

"Sure, why don't I show you to your room, I'll make some of your favorite dishes to celebrate" smiled Shima.

Naruto cringed as he remembered her cooking and followed Shima to his room.

As they walked out the room Fukasaku worried the consequences of Naruto leaving Konoha, was the prophecy still intact?

_"I have to talk to Gamamaru"_

* * *

Fukasaku leaped towards where Gamamaru was, but he notices Gamakichi near the entrance of Gamamaru's home.

He stopped near Gamakichi, Fukasaku knew that Gamakichi was always trying to act all tough, but he truly cared for Naruto.

Gamakichi looked down, "**He is so different Pa, what happened to Naruto, what did Konoha do to him?"**

Fukasaku also didn't know what happened, the only thing Naruto said when discussing with Gamakichi was that they used him.

"Let's talk to Gamamaru," said Fukasaku.

They walked in and The Great Toad Sage Gamamaru sat alone facing them, the room was a sacred place for the toads. The room was dark but a massive pearl in front of Gamamaru made enough light to see inside. Gamamaru looked straight at Fukasaku seeming to already know why they were here.

Gamamaru spoke, " **He has been injured internally, and some things may never be repaired or the same again**".

Fukasaku was taken aback, "What did Konoha do?"

**"The kid has been betrayed, by his people, the pain that they had caused got to him and he left. We must give him time to comprehend his actions".**

Gamakichi started to understand more about the situation. Something truly serious happened to Naruto and Gamakichi didn't even try to understand. He was disappointed with himself.

**"He will choose a path of his own, now finally without the ties that plagued him, all we can do now is to guide him towards peace and not destruction or vengeance," **said Gamamaru.

Fukasaku was satisfied with what Gamamaru said, he noddedand walked away. Gamamaru was done talking and he wouldn't talk more, at least Fukasaku knew Naruto's situation a little more clearly.".

Gamakich, on the other hand, had to know more,

"**Will he ever be back to his former self?"**

Fukasaku looked back, it was over there was no point in asking more questions.

"Gamakichi let's go, leave him to rest".

Gamamaru spoke,

"**Somethings may never be repaired.''**

Gamakichi regretted even asking, but there was still hope. If there was anything he could do for Naruto he would, but first, he had to apologize for what happened earlier.

"**Thank you," **said Gamakichi walking out.

As Gamakichi walked out Fukasaku looked at Gamakichi.

"Don't worry, he is in good hands here, we can't let Jiraiya-boy down"

"**Yeah,**" said Gamakichi.

* * *

A few days later.

Sasuke stood in front of the council, he had healed almost completely and the council wanted to see him as soon as possible.

"How are you Sasuke," said Homura.

"Fine"

Koharu smiled, "We would like to get your opinion on a new prosthetic arm"

Sasuke looked puzzled, "Prosthetic arm?"

"Sasuke, the Akimichi clan has made long strides in the medical field with Lord Hokage's help, a prosthetic arm is no problem anymore. You must be tired not having an arm" said Choza.

Sasuke looked at his arm, Naruto imploded his arm in their battle, and he really felt like it was a good punishment for all wrong he has caused in the past years.

"I'm okay, this injury to me is a reminder of my wrongdoing in the past, I don't intend on having a prosthetic arm"

The whole room filled with silence, Sasuke had matured more than they believed.

Homura nodded, "Do you lik-"

Sasuke cut Homura off, "Why did you betray Naruto?"

Everyone in the room looked at each other, some with clear guilt in there face.

"Sasuke that doesn't matter," said Koharu.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a man with a cane and two Shinobi walked in. He had his eyes fixated on Sasuke.

"He broke Konoha Law," said Danzo.

Danzo Shimura hadn't been attending council meetings for a while, mainly due to Tsunade's influence. Tsunade wanted him to stop attending all council meetings after his almost completely takeover of Konoha when she was in a coma after Pain's attack.

"He went looking for you without authorization, and he almost killed a Konoha bloodline, there is no place for that in our ranks, do you understand Sasuke?" said Danzo.

Tsunade stood up, "Danzo, what are you doing here?".

Danzo smiled, "I come with urgent information for the council.

Koharu looked towards Danzo

"Continue"

"My scouts have searched thought the whole village and Land of fire, there is no sign of Naruto Uzumaki"

The council panicked and flew into chaos, Koharu stood up.

"How could this be, Tsunade you said he was at his home!"

Hiashi couldn't believe it, "Hokage-Sama, explain, this can't be true, right?"

Tsunade glared at Danzo as she stood up, Danzo smiled.

"Uzumaki Naruo has left the village," said Tsunade looking down.

The council had no response.

"Tsunade how could you let this happen, the Kyuubi has escaped!," said Koharu.

"it's all your fault," said Sasuke.

"What did you say Sasuke!?" said Shikaku.

"You all pushed him to do it, Naruto couldn't handle it and now he's gone"

"You have no right to talk Sasuke," said Danzo.

"How could a Hokage let its pet escape, I told you all she was no fit for Hokage," said Danzo.

"He's right, Tsunade this is to grave of a mistake," said Koharu

Tsunade looked down, this was not going as planned.

"You will hereby resign as Hokage," said both Koharu and Homura.

Tsunade understood why, too many things happened in her time, the pain assault, Sasuke and now Naruto leaving the village. She really wasn't cut out for this.

"If Tsunade resigned, you will no longer have the support of the Uchiha clan," said Sasuke.

The council room came to a screech, how would Sasuke be defending Tsunade thought Danzo.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke, he had possibly saved her with his words, it seemed like something that Naruto would do.

Sasuke didn't even know Tsunade that well, but Naruto always talked about her. He really cared for Tsunade, so he decided to help her with what he could.

"I also can't agree with Tsunade's resignation," said Hiashi.

Hiashi knew what Danzo was up to, Danzo could never be made Hokage, who knows what would happen?

Danzo was cool on the outside but was fuming on the inside, he would get back at Sasuke somehow.

"We will discuss this later Tsunade, there must be a consequence for your actions," said Koharu.

"For now gather every shinobi around and get them ready to search for Naruto," said Homura.

Tsunade shook her head, "There is no point, I had all my Ambu search everywhere in the land of fire and other small villages nearby, nothing"

Choza sighed, "Send messages to all nearby ninja villages, he might be in one of them"

Danzo smiled, "We would just show our incompetence, nobody can know Naruto is gone".

They all agreed they couldn't let other villages know about Naruto leaving Konoha. Right then and there, an Ambu rushed in.

"Sorry for disturbing, we spotted Naruto!" said Tiger.

Tsunade stared at Tiger.

"Where!"

"He was in the White Village near the Land of wind border, He escaped before we could we could get to him," said Tiger looking away.

Homura slammed the table, "How could he get away from you?"

Tiger sighed, "Naruto used a teleportation Jutsu, we just don't know what kind of teleportation Jutsu".

Sasuke shook his head, "Naruto doesn't know any teleportation Jutsu".

"He may have learned and kept it a secret," said Tsunade,

"Good job Tiger you may rest for now, tell Boar to get ready to head to Suna. Shizune send a message to Suna that Ambu will arrive soon.

Shizune nodded, Tiger walked towards the table.

"We found this," said Tiger placing Naruto's jumpsuit on the table.

The whole room stared at the jumpsuit, the indistinguishable jumpsuit Naruto always wore. Sasuke found even more motivation to find Naruto, he didn't just want a jumpsuit that reminded him of Naruto, he wanted the real Naruto back.

* * *

Sakura wasn't allowed to enter the meeting, but she could hear the commotion from outside.

Sakura stood up as she noticed Tsunade and Sasuke exit the room with everyone else.

"What happened in there?" said Sakura.

"Sakura follow me," said Tsunade.

"Hai".

\--

They all made it to her office, Tsunade took Naruto's Jumpsuit and placed it on the table.

"Naruto"

Sakura didn't seem to react, her feelings for Naruto may have changed.

"Tsunade, I need to do something, send me out there, I have to find Naruto. I'm ready." said Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke were like brothers in Sakura's eyes. They had a connection that she couldn't even begin to comprehend, but she and Naruto also shared a connection. It didn't seem like it was as strong as Sasuke's connection, but she couldn't even comprehend her connection with Naruto.

"Kakashi, get in here," said Tsunade looking back at her window,

Kakashi then appeared at the window and entered the room.

"You knew all this time" smiled Kakashi waving at his students

Tsunade nodded then activated the privacy seal around her room.

"Nobody can hear us now," said Tsunade.

"Tsunade-Sama, what's this about? asked Kakashi.

"I know where Naruto's at"

Everyone in the room tensed up, Kakashi shot forward.

"What do you mean, where is he."

Tsunade looked out her window.

"He is in Mount Myoboku, land of the toads"

Sakura had a puzzled look, "And how are you so sure Tsunade,"

"Naruto knows no teleportation Jutsu, except a Reverse summoning. When the Ambu caught on to him in the White village, Naruto used the Jutsu to instantly get to Mount Myoboku" said Tsunade.

Sasuke had his doubts but it all seemed to make sense.

"Then why did you send Ambu to Suna" questioned Sasuke.

"I had to say something in there, if I told the council the truth, who knows what would happen?"

Tsunade added, "plus Naruto is good friends with Gaara, maybe Naruto contacted Gaara".

They all seemed to understand now that Mount Myoboku was their best bet.

"All of you get ready to depart to Mount Myoboku," said Tsunade.

"Wait," said Kakashi, "Why don't we have a toad take us there with a reverse summon as they did with Naruto when he left to train"

Tsunade shook her head, "Naruto is the only shinobi from Konoha that can summon toads now, they will easily take Naruto side and wouldn't take you, plus I believe you need to have signed with the toads"

Tsunade added while pulling out a dusty old map.

"This is a map Jiraya had, it seems Mount Myoboku is more complicated to get to than imagined, it's more than a month's journey through a secret path with twist and turns all the way through. Lucky for you, Jiraya perfectly laid out the correct path," said Tsunade.

"When you arrive, do not forget Naruto will not go down without a fight, be cautious and remember, Naruto is a-"

"I'm not going". said Sakura interrupting Tsunade.

Sakura had time to think, why would she save him after what he did. Naruto broke his promise and almost killed her.

They all looked in shock towards Sakura, she was dead serious.

Tsunade slammed the table, "Sakura, what do you mean, you have Naruto's possibly exact location and your not going?"

Sakura squeezed her hand, " Naruto tried to kill me, just for his precious freedom, then he labeled me with this seal that I have no clue what it even is"

Sasuke looked at Sakura seal with wide eyes.

"Daiyamondoshīru"

Sakura looked at Sasuke, "What, you know about this seal?"

Sasuke nodded walking straight towards Sakura.

"This is Naruto Daiyamondoshīru, one of the seals' ability is that it can overload your chakra system with the Kyuubi's chakra, destroying you from the inside," said Sasuke.

"How do you know this Uchiha?" asked Tsunade.

"I fought against it"

* * *

Valley of the end

_"Naruto just give up! You have no chance of beating me, I lured you her just to finally cut my tide with you! You are no match for my Mangekyou Sharingan". screamed Sasuke._

_Naruto was on his knees, he was no match for Sasuke's Susanoo. Kurama had been knocked out by Sasuke entering Naruto's mind and putting him in a genjutsu._

_Suddenly Naruto rushed Sasuke with a half-formed Rasengan"_

_"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto._

_The Jutsu did absolutely nothing and sent Naruto flying a few feet away._

_Sasuke knew Naruto was on his last stand, there was nothing more to it, Sasuke deactivated his Susanoo and walked towards Naruto._

_As he made it to Naruto, he remembered all of those good times he and Naruto had, he knew the only way he can succeed with his goal was to end Naruto here and now._

_"This is it for me huh, this is how I go" smiled Naruto._

_Naruto added, " at least I finally got to see you one last time.''_

_Naruto worried if Sakura would ever forgive him for not following up with his promise. At least he could be with his family._

_Sasuke shakingly whispered "Goodbye, friend"_

_"Chidori!"._

_He glanced at Naruto, then slammed Chidori straight threw Naruto._

_Naruto was lifeless on the ground._

_Sasuke pulled his arm out of Naruto's chest, he clutched his arm which was now full of Naruto's blood, Sasuke felt a few tears craw down his face and stood up, he had suffered a few injuries but nothing too big._

_Sasuke looked down on Naruto, he was finally truly alone, he had to leave before Konoha could figure out where he was._

_"I can't be stopped anymore," said Sasuke_

_As Sasuke walked away he felt a sudden rush of fatigue and strain in his eye, he fell on one knee_

_"I used up my eyes to much, I need Itachi's ey-" though Sasuke before he was punched and sent 20 feet away._

_Sasuke didn't expect the punch and looked around but his eyes were too blurry to see mostly anything, but he felt Naruto's presence right in front of him._

_"How Naruto?"_

_Naruto looked at his left palm, his seal was activated, the seal expanded and travel around his arm and up his face. He felt the power surge, the seal was also glowing blue and his right eye had the Kyuubi's signature demonic slit, Naruto also had The Kyuubi cloak around him, similar to when he fought Neji._

_"It seemed my Daiyamondoshīru activated just in time" smiled Naruto._

_"Your wha-"_

_Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's blitz, he dodged Naruto's left hook and finally had a glimpse of Naruto's seal, it seemed so powerful._

_"So that's what was in your palm, you truly are stronger than I thought Naruto, but this isn't over._

_Sasuke created a Chidori and added Amaterasu to it._

_"Just give up Naruto, you won't recover from this," said Sasuke_

_"I won't give up, Sasuke, I'll drag your unconscious body back to Konoha if I have to," said Naruto._

_"Don't be full of yourself Naruto, you can't win"_

_Naruto smiled "Look who said it"_

_Sasuke was ready, with Naruto's immense chakra he was really not hard to spot, even if Sasuke was partially blind._

_Sasuke ran straight towards Naruto with all his might,_

_"Chidori!" screamed Sasuke,_

_Naruto couldn't dodge, although his seal was healing and powering him up, he was still exhausted. Sasuke's speed was too much, he would have to take the blow but try to avoid the fatal areas._

_Sasuke's Chidori slam Naruto from the side while he slammed Sasuke in the chest with his seal._

_"Daiyamondoshīru!" screamed Naruto._

_Everything around them was destroyed._

_\--_

_Naruto was standing near a tree with a swing, he was back at his old academy, but the sky was a mix of purple and orange. Naruto believed he was dead, this was the afterlife. Sasuke spotted Naruto and walked towards him, seemed they had died together._

_"You were such a loser," said Sasuke as he made it to Naruto._

_Naruto didn't answer and instead looked away and towards some trees nearby._

_"I always tried to talk to you"_

_Sasuke looked over and spotted Naruto was staring at, a young version of himself that had his back towards them._

_"We were always alone, I had no family and you either" _

_Naruto added while walking towards the younger Sasuke,_

_"I thought that we could be each other's company, ya know. Someone we could lean on if things got too tough"._

_"I also saw a rival in you, everything you did I tried to top it, I wanted to be as great as you, the top of the class. Everyone loved you and all I wanted from you was acknowledgment"_

_Naruto made it to Sasuke's younger self and put his arm on his shoulder._

_"But I never got it"._

_Sasuke looked back in shame, Naruto truly cared for him, like a brother._

_"Naruto, when we were grouped up together with Kakashi and Sakura, you were a nobody. You were bottom of the class and you were weak. I underestimated you"._

_Sasuke looked towards the swing._

_"You grew stronger and faster than I ever could, I don't think I truly saw you as a rival until it was too late. You passed me, I couldn't accept the fact you were stronger than me and I never acknowledged you."_

_Sasuke looked straight at Naruto, _

_"This may not be any consolation to you now Naruto, but I think I finally acknowledge you"._

_Naruto turned back to face Sasuke. He couldn't believe after all these years, it wasn't until they died that Sasuke acknowledges Naruto. He was still grateful._

_As both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other they now appeared instantly on top of the Hokage Monument._

_"I only wanted to be Hokage for them to acknowledge me. It seems all I did in my past was looking for acknowledgment. I didn't want to be viewed as some useless kid, I wanted to be someone people look towards for hope. What's the point of that now, I'm dead"_

_They both stared towards their home. Naruto didn't fear death, he always had a positive feeling towards death. Naruto knew when he died he could finally be with his family, but right now he was disappointed in himself. He broke both Tsunade and Sakura's promise._

_Sasuke sighed, " Itachi wasn't who he was believed to be"_

_Sasuke sat down on top of the monument, then followed Naruto._

_"The council used him to prevent civil war, that's too cruel form them and I thought Itachi despised them. Yet in his final moments, Itachi still loved his home and was proud to be a Konoha shinobi even after the way he was used by them. I couldn't let Konoha get away with this. After I killed Itachi I swore vengeance on Konoha" said Sasuke clenching his fist._

_Sasuke couldn't understand why Itachi cared so much for Konoha. He ended the lives of countless of his own blood, just to save the village and to save him, everything that masked man told him still haunted him every day._

_"Pain talked about an endless cycle of hatred. If you get your revenge on Konoha, someone will one day try to avenge Konoha, then starting an endless cycle. I don't believe Itachi would wand his brother destroying the one thing he died for" said Naruto._

_Sasuke looked away._

_"I have my doubts of Konoha sometimes, people treat me differently ever since I defeated Pain, but it all seemed fake. I sometimes think about what my life would have been if I just left this place, if I had died with my parents but I don't think I can. Konoha is my home, and it's Itachi's and your home too Sasuke" smiled Naruto._

_"Itachi loved Konoha more than I do, he would do so much for his home, if you truly want to honor your brother after death, protect the place he cherished the most"._

_"Sasuke, you have to put yourself in people's shoes, understand them, then you will feel what they feel, believe in what they do. You can be in their world for a bit, then you can finally, truly, empathize with them"_

_'You talk too much Naruto" smiled Sasuke._

_"Shut up, teme," said Naruto._

_Sasuke smiled, he and Naruto were letting everything out in the end. He felt clarity in Naruto's words, he chose the wrong path and he finally understood it. He completely wasted his life. If he had another shot at life, he would try to fix everything and step away from vengeance_

_"I'm sorry Naruto, for everything," said Sasuke in a saddened tone_

_Naruto stood up and extended his hand towards Sasuke's hand, Naruto helped Sasuke up and then decided to walk away._

_Naruto looked back and smiled,_

_"There is no reason to apologize Sasuke. I should be thanking you, because in the end, I got my brother back"._

* * *

Everyone in the room was silent as they heard Sasuke tell his story.

"I don't remember much after that"

"What I do remember is Naruto used his Daiyamondoshīru to heal his fatal injury, that seal was a parting gift from Naruto"

Sakura had no words, Naruto saved her with his seal, he sacrificed such immense power just to save her, but she still had questions, lurking thoughts on everything Sasuke told her of Naruto, there was only one place to get them.

"I'm sorry for my selfishness, I was blinded by Naruto hurting me that I didn't realize how much he had been hurting for all these years, I can't give up on him yet"

Tsunade smiled, Sakura finally came to her senses,

"This journey won't be easy, but bringing Naruto back is worth it".

**_Thanks for reading story reviewing and liking would be much appreciated, See you Nov.15 _**

Thanks,

FreeSpawn

11/8/19


	7. Power?

**Copyright: No soy dueño de Naruto:) (Spanish for the usual: I do not own Naruto):(**

Sasuke walked a lonely road, by his point of view the village looked more or less abandoned. He had left Tsunade office early to prepare for the trip to Mount Myoboku. Sasuke remembered always walking this road when he came back from training with Kakashi and Naruto. It seemed like such a far off memory. He was still quite shocked with Sakura's new seal, Naruto either truly cared enough for Sakura to give her that much of his power, or he is a complete idiot for using the Rasengan on his teammate.

"You dobe" he whispered.

He looked up and abruptly jumped up a building to take a gaze at the village he left behind. The night was cold, nonetheless, he felt some warmth being able to call something home again, but Sasuke also felt disconnected toward Konoha. He knew what Konoha meant to him, yet he questioned if he would give his life for it. He knew every Konoha born Shinobi would give their life for the village, but would he? The main difference he noticed while sightseeing was a Tsunade's face that had been carved into the Hokage Monument, he never attended the construction nor her inauguration as Hokage. Sasuke wondered if an Uchiha's face would ever be carved up along with them, the mighty Hokage in all their glory. He highly doubts that would ever happen, as he believed the bloodline would die with him.

Sasuke did, however, know for certain one day Naruto's face would be carved up there. He assured himself he would be there congratulating Naruto. There was no point staying any longer and as Sasuke got up to leave, he caught a glimpse of a familiar rooftop. He desperately tried to look away, but it had been years since he's seen the ninja academy.

* * *

_"My dream is to be Hokage so everyone can acknowledge me as someone that matters, someone important."_

_Kakashi stared at the genin, he understood the determination in Naruto's eyes. He reminded him of "him" back then._

_"So, what about you?"_

_Sasuke didn't even meet Kakashi's gaze as he gave his introduction. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't particularly like anything and I hate a lot of things. What I have is not a dream because it will come true. I will avenge my clan and kill a certain someone."_

* * *

For Sasuke, everything was off a bit.

Pain had destroyed the entire village when he came for Naruto. Everything had to be reconstructed, what Sasuke saw was merely a copy of the village he grew up in. He didn't know how he felt about all these buildings and streets not being the streets he walked as a kid, but they did look as if they had never changed.

The thing he felt most guilty for, was not being there when Naruto needed him the most. Vengeance blinded him.

"...Itachi" Sasuke clenched his fist, his battle with Itachi opened his eyes to the brother he truly had. He saved this whole village with his two feet, carried everyone's burden as if they were his own. Sasuke was confused as to why he did all that for Konoha, but either way, Sasuke felt it was only right if he followed in his late brother's footsteps.

"One day maybe I can come to understand why you loved this place so much"

He looked towards the stars and smiled, Remembering the day he returned to the Uchiha complex days after the massacre, he felt so miserable, helpless, and weak. Even as a kid he stared up into the stars, hoping for someone, or something to save him. His whole life was a cluster of misfortune and hatred, he betrayed his friend for power, he killed his brother, he abandoned his home. Yet still, after years had passed, countless battles and bloodshed, the stars he gazed at looked exactly the same as they did before. He felt hope when he looked up, an unreachable place where no shinobi could harm their beauty.

His smile suddenly vanished as he took a defensive stance, someone was there, just a few seconds ago, he sensed nobody around him, but now he sensed death itself, a malicious aura was coming from the shadows, malice so strong it seemed to strangle him, Sasuke was visibly tense, seeming helpless, like prey to a ferocious animal. Sasuke dropped his guard while in thought, this looked to have cost him dearly as he didn't know the intentions of the individual before him.

Sasuke quickly reached for his pouch and trew a kunai near the person's feet.

"Come out, I want no trouble".

Silently the shadow walked towards him, he seemed to not consider Sasuke a threat, as he nonchalantly walked from the shadows to show his face, with absolutely no fear.

"One day maybe I can come to understand why you loved this place so much…" Danzo smiled as he mockingly repeated what Sasuke said. "You've become delusional Sasuke,"

Sasuke's heart started racing, standing no more than 10 feet away was the reason his family was gone. It took all his will not to just kill him here, but for now, he had to calm down. The village was still not at ease with his presence, he would undoubtedly get imprisoned or even killed if he harmed one of the village leaders. He had to calm down.

"Danzo, get lost"

Danzo continued to walk towards him, brushing off Sasuke's words.

"I'm just here to talk,"

Sasuke continued to glare at him.

"Talk"

Danzo stopped right in front of Sasuke, they both had no respect for one another, just pure hatred both ways.

Danzo scoffed, Sasuke talked as if he were in charge.

"What a joke, your nothing but a pawn, you should have died with your wretched family, but I still need you, for now"

"I take it you killed Itachi"

He bites his lips, Is Danzo had no right in hell to even speak Itachi's name.

"What's it to you?"

"His eyes, you have them, right?" asked Danzo. "You know the potential of those eyes yet you don't appear to possess them, why?"

Sasuke looked down to the floor, he had already asked himself this question long ago, harnessing Itachi's power would allow him to use Mangekyou Sharingan without any repercussion, but after everything that happened with Naruto, everything he did to bring him back, he would just be reminded of his past self. A kid with nothing but delusions of power.

"These past few years I've sought power by any means" he paused, remembering what Naruto said to him. "...I now recognize that true power comes when you have someone to protect. Itachi sacrificed himself for this village, he used his own prowess to protect his home, I have to do the same".

"Is that so,"

"So who told you the truth? I doubt that even if Itachi's last words were that he did it to prevent a Konoha civil war, you wouldn't believe him. So who?"

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that I won't use his powers for my own profit"

Danzo had a pretty good clue as to who would tell Sasuke the truth, but he knew that now was not the time for that.

Danzo sighed. Its a shame you think that way now because you won't even have the slightest chance to bring him back,"

"I doubt you, Kakashi, or that pink-haired brat could even touch Naruto"

Sasuke was speechless. Why would he mention them now, unless…

"Danzo don't tell me yo-"

Danzo smiled as he interrupted Sasuke "Yes, I know about the mission"

"How!?"

"It's obvious Tsunade knows we're he is, she knows him fairly well, plus it seemed suspicious when Tsunade used a privacy seal in her office while only you four were in there," he said. "When you do find him, I highly doubt he will merely let himself go"

He's right, Naruto would never back off from a fight, especially if his freedom was on the line.

Danzo took a few steps forward.

"Use Itachi's eyes or you'll never see your precious friend again"

Then Danzo, now in front of Sasuke, forcefully grabbed Sasuke collar and whispered in his ear.

"Are you willing to sacrifice your new-found ideology for Naruto?" Danzo smiled, "Answer me this,"

"Did he truly mean something to you, or was he just an annoying monster in the way of your revenge?"

Sasuke snapped

He furiously aimed his right fist at Danzo's face but was easily dodged, he then launched his left leg straight towards his chest. Danzo released Sasuke from his hold to stop the kick but noticed Sasuke quickly backed up instead of attacking him.

Sasuke, now a few feet back, grabbed his left eye and braced himself for the pain that was to ensue. He would not have mercy on Danzo.

Sasuke forcefully opened his left eye, his pupil was now fully black with a red design in the middle. Signifying Sasuke's unique Mangekyou Sharingan pattern.

Danzo stared at Sasuke with a blank expression for a while, ".. to think killing Itachi would unlock your Mangekyou, I thought you would never unlock the next level, seeing as you haven't killed Naruto. I told you to take Itachi's eyes believing that was the only way for you to have the Mangekyou Sharingan, but now this changes things.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan are the heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation without obstruction. You now have to potential to evolve yourself further, become the second Uchiha in history to unlock the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, don't waste this potential in a fight you won't win"

Danzo smiled "Plus, what would the village think, a rogue ninja returns, then attacks a village leader. You should simply learn to be commanded like the weapon you are. You and that fox are just the villages tools an-"

Danzo suddenly felt his body heat up and his clothes begin to burn with black flames.

"Shut up, you're nothing!" shouted Sasuke as he released Amaterasu.

Sasuke clutched his left eye, His eye always bleed when he uses his Mangekyou but his battle with Naruto left him worse off. Naruto had slashed his left eye and it hadn't fully healed, which now meant Sasuke had to forcefully open his left eye, making it even more painful. Paired with the blinding effects that we're now really starting to affect him, he had no clue how long he would have left before eternal darkness.

Sasuke began to slowly walk towards Danzo, "You're a stain on Konoha, I'll gladly kill you if it means my brother and this village can rest easier, you're nothing to me or anyone else. I highly doubt anyone would miss you"

"Kagutsuchi"

The black flames on Danzo turned into Black spears only a few inches away from his vitals points. He was also surrounded by a wall made up of the same flames, nowhere to go but up, yet Danzo knew that Sasuke intentionally left him an exit. An easy way to make your enemy move the way you want to.

"A shape transformation to the black flames, what an amazing ability…." Danzo glared at Sasuke while on fire, "but you're too weak to face him, this won't do."

Danzo without hesitation ran into the flames and towards Sasuke, his body now fully engulfed in Amateratsu and flamed Spears piercing his heart and lungs. Sasuke was completely in shock, did Danzo really underestimate him that much, or was he just that strong? As he approached Sasuke, the world warped around Danzo and he was gone, Sasuke couldn't believe what he just witnessed and tried to get a grip of the situation but nothing explained it, Genjutsu? No, even Itachi Tsukuyomi hadn't worked on Sasuke. Nothing explained where Danzo had gone or why he would even attempt to reach Sasuke.

Danzo quickly appeared behind him, completely unfazed as if nothing had happened, even his clothes were back to normal. Sasuke had no time to dodge his punch.

Suddenly a purple aura surrounded Sasuke and a ribcage formed. Danzo quickly reacted and jumped back.

"Your Susanoo is not nearly strong enough to take me on, but I do congratulate you for summoning it in your condition."

Things were beginning to get out of hand and now Sasuke aura could begin to attract others, Danzo had to end this fast.

"Sadly it seems like we've played for far too long, let's end this before someone notices"

Danzo blitzed Sasuke and threw a kick straight towards his gut, it seemed he was confident enough to break Sasuke's Susanoo. Sasuke had no idea if Danzo had the power to shatter his defense, but he wasn't going to underestimate his power, Sasuke poured as much chakra into his Susanoo as he could, but suddenly Sasuke clutched his eye and fell to his knee. Preparing for Danzo's kick Sasuke used too much of his Mangekyou and his prowess weakened, dispelling his Susanoo, Danzo simply smiled, implying he knew Sasuke's prowess would weaken. Danzo's left leg then connected with Sasuke's gut.

Sasuke was launched a few away, crashing onto the floor. Danzo walked towards him and grabbed him by the collar. "You won't beat him."

"He has unlocked an even greater power, you have the option of obtaining extraordinary power so take it, don't be stupid".

He dropped Sasuke and walked away. As Danzo was about to leave he stopped near the edge of the roof.

"Before you woke up, Naruto confronted your Sensei, the brat really has outdone himself. His power was so immense I sensed it from miles away,"

Danzo clenched his fist "It was the first time in my life I had felt..."

"… fear, I felt outmatched"

Sasuke looked up in disbelief. Danzo, who had just obliterated him and was unfazed by every one of his attacks, felt outmatched?

"If he learns to harness and control all of the Kyuubi, he could destroy us in a heartbeat,"

Danzo looked down and spoke too low for Sasuke to hear, "I won't let him destroy Konoha, I'll kill him before it's too late"

Sasuke, who was slowly standing up, was still in complete shock, "Fear?"

Danzo looked towards him, "I think you'll understand when you find him" he turned away. "I believe this lesson should show you how insignificant you still are, Sasuke"

Danzo performed a hand seal and just like that, he was gone.

Sasuke felt his legs weaken, he fell back to a container and slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

"This won't end here, Danzo"

* * *

**A** **few minutes before**

Tsunade looked toward the village from her office, today was definitely a rough day, her job and title were on the line, Danzo seemed to have the council wrapped around his finger, and lastly, the jumpsuit that sat on her desk, her final reminder of Naruto. Yet she was determined. She was 100% sure Naruto would be at Mount Myoboku, and although she personally couldn't go with Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura, she knew they would do anything to get him back. Sasuke was a big surprise and still had her thinking? He defended her even though they hardly knew each other, Naruto must have caused a drastic change in him, he was nothing like the brat she had healed when she first returned.

As she mentally prepared for the anguish in the form of the 2 stacks of papers left on her desk, a purple aura far off in the distance caught her eye,

"What the……."

She felt the malice in the chakra, whoever's chakra it was, she knew they were fighting with the intention to kill.

"Hokage-sama"

Tsunade personal Anbu Wolf appeared in front of her on his knees, followed by two other Anbu, "Were sensing a great amount of chakra north from here, we will head out immediately"

"No, stand down. I'll go"

"There's no need for yo-"

"That's an order, stand down"

Tsunade grabbed her coat and ran out of her office, she wasn't completely sure why, but she personally wanted to go. She felt like it was important for her to go instead of her Anbu, maybe, or maybe she just wanted an excuse to not finish her paperwork.

* * *

She jumped from roof to roof, if anyone saw her, they would question what had happened, since the Hokage doesn't usually respond to emergencies unless the whole village was in trouble. As she jumped the chakra she sensed suddenly stopped, like if a lighter was blown out, Now she was curious, did they accomplish what they set out to do, or were they defeated.

When she finally got there, she had no words, Sasuke was leaning on a container clutching his gut with his eyes closed. Blood was drying upon his face as he rested solely on the container, he didn't even notice she was there. Nobody else seemed to be around as she surveyed her surroundings. She then ran towards Sasuke, who hadn't even fully recovered from his fight with Naruto and now was back in poor condition, she grabbed him and wondered where to take him or what to do, the hospital would just stir up gossip at the sight of the wounded boy back after just recently being released, the Hokage office would be the same, some were uncomfortable in his presence. she decided to take him to his house where she would personally have to treat him there.

* * *

**An hour later**.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and sat up from the bed he was laying on.

"Don't move, Uchiha"

Tsunade was in the corner of his room reading something, wait.

His room.

He almost instantly recognized his room, but how? Why would they rebuild his room after pain? There was no point at all rebuilding a rogue Ninja's house after it was destroyed, especially one with his reputation. "Hokage-sama, why does this room still exist, it looks identical to how it was before?"

Tsunade stood up and walked towards him with a glass of water "Once you left, Naruto spent a lot of time here, he told me he would just sit at your desk and get lost in thought for hours and then just head home, he said that although it was your house, he felt calm, a quiet place in such a loud world. After the Pain assault, he personally asked me to recreate everything based on his memories"

Sasuke clenched his fist and looked towards his desk. Just imagining Naruto quietly sitting there in thought, blaming himself when Sasuke was the only one at fault. He put Naruto through a lot after he left, more than he ever imagined

"I don't deserve him as a friend, do I?"

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders "I have no clue why he cares so much for you, he's one of a kind."

"Plus I think you already know the answer to that"

She was right, he asked a question he already knew the answer to, there was no point in debating the fact that he was worse than scum, his sensei had engraved what the meaning of scum was in his head, "Someone who would abandon their teammates" and by his sensei's words he really was it. He made the only person he considered a friend, suffer, because of his unending thirst for power.

Power…...

"Hokage-sama, did you get what I requested," asked Sasuke.

Tsunade looked towards a bag laying atop his drawers "If you're talking about the stuff we recovered from your hideout. Yes, they should be in that bag, My Anbu brought it not so long ago"

Sasuke sat silently while staring at the bag Tsunade was referring to. He hoped they had grabbed everything since he was too blinded to even collect his own possessions. Tsunade was reluctant to help Sasuke, he let Sakura and Kakashi leave before he made his request. Sasuke gave her the exact coordinates for his safe house, as well as specific things he wanted back, but nothing made any sense to Tsunade.

"Uchiha, why were you in such a hurry that you left everything behind?" asked Tsunade.

Sasuke didn't want to answer and looked away as if he were ashamed.

"Naruto had been looking for you non-stop after his battle with pain, for months on end with nothing. Then suddenly he knew your exact location?"

He clenched his fist, regret written all over his face "I told Naruto to meet me at the Valley of the end. I wanted to prove to myself that even after taking the wrong path, that I was still stronger"

* * *

_"What do you mean you're leaving!!!" yelled Karin._

_Sasuke was in a dark room surrounded by his "allies" from team Taka. They knew this would come, but not so soon. Suigetsu and Jugo don't seem as enraged as Karin, but they knew this couldn't end well._

_"This won't go well Sasuke, there are consequences for not thinking everything through," said Jugo. Jugo tried to reason with Sasuke since he was the "reincarnation" of Kimimaro, someone Jugo cared about, but it was all to no avail. He knew that if he couldn't stay with Sasuke, he would have to find a place far from everything and everyone because without Sasuke, there was no stopping him._

_Suigetsu just shrugged his shoulder and started to head out._

_"And where the hell do you think you're going, we have to convince Sasuke to stay!!" yelled Karin only a few seconds away from punching Suigetsu for not even attempting to talk to Sasuke._

_Suigetsu smiled "There's no point, He's already set in dealing with Naruto for one reason or another, if we get in his way, this will only become worse"_

_Karin couldn't believe what Suigetsu was saying, she looked at Jugo to try and find someone who agreed with her, but Jugo had his face down. Right then and there she knew, there really was no point anymore, no matter what anyone said, Sasuke would continue down this path. The only choice they had was either to leave it be or to get in his way and run the risk of Sasuke killing you then and there._

_"..b..but"_

_Sasuke was silent for most of the conversation, he knew Suigetsu was happy to just be free without anyone ruling over him, while Jugo looked for options on how to live without Sasuke's help. He appreciated them for what they were, but at the end of the day, he didn't care much for any of them, and if they got in his way, he wouldn't hesitate at all to end their lives._

_" No!"_

_Karin got up and placed herself in front of Sasuke. Suigetsu stopped in his tracks while Jugo began to imagine the worst-case scenario. Karin grabbed Sasuke's collar and began to shake him._

_"Snap out of it Sasuke!! We can't just end like this, after everything we've been through, after all this time, it can't end like this!"_

_Karin saw no reaction, Sasuke just stared at her with a blank expression. She risked everything to at least try and change his mind, and though she was no mind read, Karin knew nothing changed. Yet Sasuke saw something he never wished he did, Karin's reaction to his decision reminded him a lot of Naruto. She may have not realized it, but something did change inside of him, but potentially for the worse._

_Sasuke swiftly grabbed his sword, enhanced it with his lightning style and aimed it straight towards Karin's neck, Karin was hopeless in terms of speed against Sasuke and she knew that. She just had hoped that he would at least show a little emotion while he killed her. As soon as the sword was no more than an inch away. Suigetsu placed his Executioner's blade in front of Karin to protect her, while Jugo used his Curse Mark seal to stop Sasuke's arm from moving any further. They were frozen for a bit, motionless. Suigetsu knew Sasuke was heartless, but this really was vile, he knew Karin had feelings towards Sasuke, he wondered how she was taking all this. Jugo didn't want Sasuke to kill Karin for no reason. Kimimaru wasn't someone like that in Jugo's eyes, he was mostly just disappointed in Sasuke._

_Sasuke turned his head to face Jugo while activating his Sharingan, his hatred growing by the second._

_"Don't worry, if you let her live, you'll never see us again, we'll get out of your way. Please, there's no point in killing her."_

* * *

_Sasuke ran towards the Valley of the end after he let Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo go. He immediately regretted his choice, was he really that weak, that he let them run. He hated it but it was no secret that he did not spare them for who they were, but for who they reminded him of. Just thinking this way made Sasuke angry, he had to get to Naruto and prove to himself that he could break his bond with him, prove to himself that Naruto meant nothing to him._

_Prove to himself that this was not a waste, he didn't choose the wrong path._

* * *

_"_I told Naruto where I was because I had to prove to myself that he meant nothing to me. Prove that he was wrong. I left all my belongings not because I was in a hurry, but because I was blinded by my hatred" said Sasuke.

Tsunade put aside the fact that Sasuke would have killed Naruto to prove himself, although she would want nothing more than to send him flying, she needed to know more about the situation.

_"_You meet up with him to prove to yourself that you hadn't wasted more than 5 years of your life chasing ghosts? But you killed Itachi, wasn't that your goal in the first place?"

"Months after I killed Itachi, I believed I had chosen the right path, I had finally avenged my clan, and I needed Orochimaru's power to do it, I believed that Naruto was wrong. I spent my time after that alone with only the company of Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu and lived a semi peaceful life in our hideout, I thought for a while, that I had completed my life's purpose, until he showed up and showed me everything"

"Everything?"

Sasuke didn't want to repeat Itachi's life story again, every time he told someone, it was as if a knife stabbed his heart. There was also no guarantee whatsoever that the Hokage of the village would believe a rogue ninja that her Sensei and the village elders had sentenced Itachi to a life of hatred and despair. Nonetheless, he pulled through, he believed that she should know and learn from his sacrifice. "I killed Itachi because he slaughtered our clan, but I had no clue as to why he did it, he always told me it was to test the limits of his power, but it was all a lie"

"The Third Hokage and the Village elders mad Itachi do it, to prevent civil wa-"

Tsunade infuriatingly grabbed Sasuke by the neck and held him up, she was one move away from snapping his neck killing him then and there. "HOW COULD YOU!"

"YOU DARE LIE TO ME, ACCUSING MY SENSEI OF SUCH A THING, TELL ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T JUST END YOU HERE!!" shouted Tsunade, but no response was needed.

As she squeezed his neck, she saw his eyes. Tsunade has been alive for long enough to know when someone was lying, she looked for every sign to reassure her that this couldn't be true, there was no way….

"You're not lying are y...you"

Tsunade let go of Sasuke and looked the other way. Sasuke desperately began to breathe again, he layed in his bed and clutched his neck. He knew he was a few seconds away from death. She, on the other hand, felt like she was suffocating, he was right, her old teacher decided to castrate someone from his own Village, What other horrendous things did the previous Hokage do that she had no clue of. What was the point of standing in front of everyone?

"Im sorry Sasuke, and although I don't forgive you for the harm you caused Naruto and Sakura, I think I can understand you better, and understand why you did what you did"

Sasuke was speechless, mainly because he was just strangled by Tsunade, but he didn't have any words. Here was the Hokage of the village, apologizing to him after he caused Naruto to flee the village. He wasn't blind to the fact that Tsunade saw Naruto as more of a grandson than anything else. He also knew that if he hadn't fought Naruto, he would still be here. Her apology made him want to bring Naruto back more than ever, he could bring back someone important to her. Everything would improve if Naruto returned.

Returned.

Returned.

He looked towards the bag again. Naruto was the most Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja around, there was no point in thinking that the Naruto he fought a few weeks ago, would be the same as the one he would meet in a month. Naruto had a way of flipping the battle to his side. He despised him with all his heart, but Sasuke knew that Danzo was right. Kakashi and Sakura combined had no fighting chance against Naruto at full power. Sasuke was the only one with a fighting chance, but not now. There was only one possible way to even the playing field.

"Hokage-sama, I need you medical ninjutsu," said Sasuke in a sad tone.

Tsunade still pondering the meaning behind what it meant to be a Hokage turned to Sasuke with a confused look, she had healed him as much as she could, the rest had to heal up naturally. "Why?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and faced Tsunade "It's time for me to sacrifice something for Konoha, although it's not as great as my brothers sacrifice, I'm sacrificing my last memory of him and my clan"

Sasuke then opened his eyes and revealed his Mangekyou Sharingan, as well as a long tear down his left cheek

"To get him back!"

* * *

**3 days later**

Tsunade sat at her desk early in the morning with another pile of papers that almost was as tall as her, had she known being Hokage would be this boring she would have rejected Jiraya in a heartbeat. The paperwork was so mundane even a brainless intern could handle it, this truly was a waste for such a title. Tsunade stood up and looked outside, these past few days really were something.

She reconsidered the thought about rejecting Jiraya in a heartbeat, if she did, maybe she wouldn't have ever met Naruto. He's gone rogue and she has to stay here doing paperwork, she can't protect him if he's gone, but Tsunade doubted she would be one protecting him. When Pain attacked she was helpless, just another one caught up in the rubble. Naruto was the one filling Hokage's duties that day and protected the village with his own two hands. If Sasuke's mission fails, she hoped next time the village was in trouble, she could do what Naruto did. He had to come back, Naruto was one of the reasons she stayed in such a terrible place, she wanted to be the one to pass the Hokage torch to Naruto. To be there front and center when he completes his dream, to give him advice when he needs it, to tease him when he complains about the paperwork, now all of her hopes lie with Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke.

Tsunade sighed "Hokage's duty?"

She still questioned the Hokage role, Tsunade stared at her desk towards a photo, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the God of Shinobi. He prevented civil war but at what cost. He created the Sasuke she saw today, and if Naruto had not changed him who knows what he could have done to Konoha. Would she ever have to make such a choice, sacrifice the one for the many?.

Tsunade's thoughts were interrupted by Shizune, who walked in with more paperwork.

"Tsunade-sama, I brought today's paperwork, and also Sakura-chan and Kakashi are here"

Tsunade turned and saw her youngest pupil, Sakura was the first one to show up, their month-long mission starts today, in roughly 30 days, they'll see Naruto. Sakura oddly enough didn't have her gloves on. Tsunade knew the seal Naruto gave her still troubled her, even after both Tsunade and Sasuke explained what it did and possibly why he left her with it, but for now, she won't pry for answers.

Kakashi was the same as always, his mask and headband covered most of his face, but the one eye he did show was full of nothing but motivation. Kakashi doubted himself as a teacher, two of his students had become rogue and he couldn't stop either. He hoped Naruto would come back, but he knew in his mind, it won't be as simple as just telling him to come back. Naruto revealed he was more powerful than him, but power alone doesn't win battles, or in this cruel shinobi world, does power always win?.

"We're here Tsunade-sama, where's Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Ahh, were gonna have to take a little detour before you guys head out"

The two shinobi looked at Tsunade with a confused look.

"Shizune, watch over the office while I'm gone"

* * *

"What are we doing here," asked Sakura.

Tsunade was oddly quiet as they walked towards Sasuke's house, she didn't even tell Shizune where they were going, all they knew was that it was important, but why was going to Sasuke's house important. Tsunade reached for the doorknob but hesitated.

"I didn't trust Sasuke at all.".

"He's a rogue ninja that hurt my student and my grandson, why should I care about him, he's nothing to me," said Tsunade, gripping the doorknob with enough force to potentially break it, but she calmed down.

She opened the door and they all walked in,

"But…"

"I can feel his connection to Naruto,"

"A bond so tight that, I hate to say it, is stronger than Naruto's bond with me"

"Tsunade-sama, you know Naruto cares deeply for you," said Kakahi in a reassuring tone.

"I know, but those are past thoughts, I now trust Sasuke entirely"

"What's with the sudden change of heart," asked Sakura

Tsunade smiled, "you'll see."

The whole house was almost pitch dark, nobody could really see what was going on. Only a few candles were set out, but they barely helped light up Sasuke's house.

"Wow, Sasuke really is a weird kid," said Kakashi

"You idiot, I made him stay in the dark like this" sighed Tsunade.

"Why"

They made it to a door, Sakura assumed this was Sasuke's room, she had never been here, she had dreamed of one day being in her precious Sasuke-kun's room, but nothing was like back then. Tsunade slowly opened the door.

"You ready, Sasuke," said Tsunade.

The room wasn't as dark as the living room, there were more candles laying around, but you could clearly see Sasuke, He was sitting in a chair shirtless with bandages running across his eyes, chest, and around his left arm, Sasuke's body was full of scars, the major one being a scar on his chest. He seemed like he couldn't last another fight. But to both Sakura and Kakashi's surprise, Sasuke stood up unfazed by his visible injuries, completely healed.

Tsunade smiled, "I judged him without knowing his reasons, but now I'm sure, he'll do everything to bring him back,"

Sakura wondered why after what Tsunade just told them, was she willing to put all her bets on Sasuke. Sasuke and Tsunade never had time to become familiar with each other, Sauka spent years under Tsunade's guidance, yet Tsunade and Sasuke seemed to understand one another in just a short time, there was something she knew that both Kakashi and her didn't.

Sasuke grabbed the bandages from his face."Tsunade, I won't fail"

In a single motion, Sasuke ripped them off, suddenly a massive amount of purple aura filled the room, its power was astonishing, Sasuke's eyes were closed, but Kakashi knew that this was caused by Sasuke Sharingan. Kakashi and Sakura stood back, bracing themselves as Tsunade walked towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I believe in you," said Tsunade, placing her hand on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes revealing the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke smiled, Tsunade believing him for some reason that even he couldn't understand at the time, gave him even more courage and strength to bring Naruto back. Sasuke didn't want to disappoint Tsunade.

Sakura was now even more confused, what had happened since that meeting. All those years and even now she couldn't read her teacher.

Kakashi, on the other hand, looked defeated. Sasuke having those eyes only meant one thing, pain, but for now, he'll put that aside, for everything was ready.

This was the first step in recovering Naruto, Everyone in that room was thinking the same thing, failure is not an option.

* * *

**Village Gate**

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi all stood in front of their Hokage, this mission meant everything for them, Naruto was the driving force and for everyone here, was in some way, someone worth risking their life for.

Sasuke was still getting used to the sunlight, he kept most of his eye shut, his outfit really wasn't much of a change from his original outfit except for a new cloak, a cloak which was entirely blue and black, his undershirt also black.

"All I can say is Good luck, I'm not really good at speeches," said Tsunade as they prepared to leave.

"That's more than enough, Tsunade" smiled Kakashi.

They all turned and left, They will soon see him.

Atop a building stood Danzo with two root Ninja.

"Let's go, we'll end the fox now before he becomes too much of a risk"

"But how will we get close enough to know where they're going without revealing ourselves, Kakashi and Sasuke are formidable foes," Asked the Root Anbu to Danzo's right.

"Don't worry" said Danzo, beginning to smile, "Sasuke will bring us to him"

"Understood?"

"Hai"

* * *

**1 week later**

Naruto was one with nature as he meditated atop a massive flower. Gamakichi was lying near him. The toad had stuck by him a lot since he came, he felt like Naruto needed him somehow but so far nothing.

Naruto felt everything around him, since his arrival, he has been honing his sage mode and so far it has really been paying off. Before he could only sense the chakra of people he had already met and spent time with, but now, he sensed everything around him, Gamakichi's movements, a bee moving around 5 feet away, a leaf being carried through the wind, even small particles floating away. He visualized a bubble around him spanning about 10 feet in every direction, he could sense everything in it, he called it Sage Mode: En

He was proud of his accomplishments so far.

Naruto turned to the toad laying on the ground, they didn't start on the right foot, but he would still stay by his side, somewhat protecting him, Naruto knew he had to apologize for the way he acted. "Hey Gamakichi, can we ta-"

Naruto cut himself off as he stood up, He began to look north, and started to sweat, Gamakichi had no clue what happened. Naruto began to pace left and right

"**What's wrong Naruto**" questioned the toad.

Naruto couldn't believe it, His Sage mode could recognize someone off in the distance moving at a fast pace a few days ago when he poured as much chakra as he could into his sensing ability, to see its limits, but it was too far to tell exactly where it was going, all he knew was that the small chakra keeps moving constantly somewhere. Naruto assumed it was a random person with exceptionally high chakra levels, but as he stood atop the flower, he sensed it briefly, three chakra signals inside the hidden Forest leading to Mount Myoboku. He could only assume they were who he feared they were.

Fukasaku had him travel the month-long journey a few years back to learn the route if for some reason they couldn't reverse summon him to Mount Myoboku. He knew exactly what turns to take in the forest, and knew the path through the maze.

"...They're coming," said Naruto.

"**Who**?"

Naruto sighed " ...Sasuke, Kakashi, and .. S...Sakura"

* * *

**_I'm pretty_****_ sure you can tell it's not Nov.15, gulp……_**

**_It's been a while, all I can say is, college is a bitch, before we start Merry Christmas, Happy New year, Happy Chinese New year and Happy President's day(If you're part of the states), Happy Easter, Happy St. Patrick's Day, etc... I hope you enjoyed it and I don't know when the next update will be in, but I won't drop this story. Why would I, this is fun but time-consuming, let's review some points or questions I think you guys might have._**

**_1\. Sasuke seemed weak when he went up against Danzo, that's because he was. When Sasuke fought Danzo, he was still injured from his fight with Naruto, he was in no condition to fight, he may sound or say he was okay, but after a deathmatch with Naruto, I highly doubt that._**

**_2\. __Sasuke_****_ tells Tsunade about Itachi because he felt that the Hokage of the village that his brother sacrificed everything for, didn't even know the truth._**

**_3\. Danzo is a bitchhhhhhh, yes I know, but he cares about the village in his own psychotic way, I think it 100% believable he is worried that Naruto will one day destroy the only place he cares about, and ruining the chances of him becoming Hokage_**

**_4\. And yesss, I did give Naruto En from HxH, it seems to line up perfectly with sage mode, if you don't know what En is, it's an ability that surrounds the user in their aura, so they have the ability to sense anything within it. I've adjusted it a bit, but there you have it Sage Mode: En (Also Rest in peace Leorio's Japanese voice actor)_**

**_5\. This was a question from a past chapter from the reviews, "Why couldn't Naruto outrun Anbu if he could when he was a child?". Simple, because this isn't Konoha. Naruto back in the day knew exactly which path to take, where to hide, etc…, here he doesn't have the advantage of knowing the location like the back of his hand. While the Anbu are built to track in any location._**

**_That's pretty much it if you have any more questions, my PM is open, thanks for almost 50 likes, Don't forget to review and follow if you enjoy, and I'm still looking for a beta tester so if you have any leads, hook me up, I'm assuming I can't find one because beta testing sounds like it sucks, but I still need one, sorry Beta tester-san. Also, the Coronavirus is scary but we'll get through this don't worry, humanity always strives in times like this so have some faith in our world leaders and scientists and Doctors._**

**_Summers here (kinda) so expect the next chapter to not take THAT long. Planing it for at least in the next 2 weeks. Stay Safe. Adios_**.

Thanks,

FreeSpawn

1/29/20 (Rough Draft)

3/15/20 (Hiatus return)

4/16/20 (Hiatus return V2/Done!!!)

4/17/20 (Grammarly Ginger editing/Post!!)


End file.
